The Benefits Of A One Night Stand
by Starry Sky Tsuki and Tai-chan
Summary: How you know when something is good for you? And what about if it's bad? How do you know? You can't know for sure. Most of all, how do you know if you, yourself, are good for someone else? Ichiruki!
1. Chapter 1

**The Benefits of a One-Night Stand**

**Chapter 1**

**I**** ran down the alleyway, my bare feet slapping the harsh cold pavement. If I didn't hurry I'd be really late. I looked at my watch in the moonlight as I reached the front of the bar. I looked into the building and my breath came out in a transparent fog. My dress was short and black with no back and a low neckline. My chest heaved and I fixed my hair. I put on my very high-heeled shoes. They were black with silver spikes and came up to the top of my calves. I pushed open the door, as ice crystals had just begun to fall unto my small pale shoulders. I shook my head hoping to get all the snow out of my hair. Several eyes tried to catch mine but I ignored them all, looking for Renji. I was disappointed, sure I was ten minutes late, but he wasn't there. He always promised to be there for me, so I'd just wait for him too. I'd even buy us some strawberry champagne, I thought as I clutched my silver purse to my side. I walked up to the bar stool and I was aware of every eye following me and I prayed that Renji would come soon. Not that I couldn't defend myself but maybe Renji would stop being an ass and protect me for once. That would be nice.**

**I slipped onto the seat easily enough and waited for the bartender. He was wearing a scowl on his face as I could see from the corner of my eye. He had orange flaming hair. Must've been dyed though. I guess that was really his most distracting feature. But once I could get past that then his face was attractive enough. No, he was more than just a little good-looking, I noted as he turned to face me. Wow, he was wet dream material. His white t-shirt strained slightly over his lean body. The black vest brought my attention to poorly disguised biceps. His pants were black and hung between his hips and his waistline. A black belt held them there firmly. I leaned forward with my elbows on the counter, in my boredom. I looked down to see that my breasts were kind of squashed but I managed to maneuver them out of their position. "Ahem," I looked up in surprise. "Y'know, you can stop fondling yourself now. I was coming anyway." I opened my mouth in surprise and stuttered out, "I-I-I was just, uh, um, my breasts were, uh, um, err, kind of squished." I made a motion with hands then because he had just blinked uncomprehendingly I pushed my breasts together. The corner of his mouth twitched and my cheeks flushed as he grinned at me. " Wow, you're kind of like my girlfriend, " He looked at me thoughtfully and leaned onto the counter, "But her boobs are a hell of a bigger." My cheeks flushed and I didn't know if I was angry, embarrassed or disappointed that he had a girlfriend. I looked down at my chest and cupped my breasts involuntarily. I looked up at him under my long lashes and saw him swallow. " Yeah, but I guess Renji likes the small ones." I let go of my breasts and sighed wondering when the hell Renji would get there. **

**His eye twitched, "Renji being your… boyfriend?" I nodded and inside mind I squealed at the fact that he was so open with his interest with me. "So are you waiting for him now?" I nodded again and looked at my watch involuntarily. " Did you see him?" He raised an eyebrow, " I don't know what he looks like but I think I'd be able to sense the happy and grateful aura of a man waiting for you****." I blushed even more, "Well, he doesn't always look too happy. Or grateful either. But his hair is really bright red. And it's in spikes then he's got these really creepy tattoos." His other eyebrow raised now, " ****Creepy****?" I nodded my head feverishly. " Is that some turn on of yours?" He whispered into my face. I licked my lips and I noticed his eyes dart down and stay there at my lips. " ****Creepy is really hot****." I whispered back. "Really? I can be so ****fucking**** creepy you wouldn't realize it was me." I laughed and leaned forward, "Are you sure you can handle me? I'm into knives and all that freaky shit. I love ****bondage**** though. One of my favorites." He looked at me and spoke huskily, "Can I handle you? I want to fuck 'til you're raw." He leaned forward and I backed up and said brightly, "I don't think your girlfriend would like that. I know Renji wouldn't like that either." He looked at me in an amused daze. "How about you give me two glasses of strawberry champagne?" He looked at me hungrily, "On the house, babe."**

**I looked down with my cheeks slightly heated. He brought me my glasses quickly. He completely ignored the other people at the bar. I looked down at my watch; Renji was almost an hour late. Hmmm… I guess a little flirting wouldn't hurt while I waited. I pulled at the top of my dress and he put a hand on chin. He drank heavily out of Renji's glass and breathed into my mouth heavily, letting me taste the champagne on his breath. "Fuck my girlfriend," He breathed into my open lip, not quite kissing me and said, "You don't even know my name." I laughed, "You don't know my name either." He nuzzled my neck and whispered, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" I nodded and said, "Rukia." He sighed and pressed tons of kisses all over my face, whispering my name reverently. He finally said when he was hovering over my lips once more, "Ichigo." I tasted it on my tongue, "Ichigo," I rolled it on my tongue. "Ichigo," He kissed me and said, " Ichigo Kurosaki." I blushed slightly, " Rukia Kuchki." He gripped my hair tightly and said with lips pressed to mine, "Rukia Kurosaki sounds better." I pushed him away in alarm at the kiss and the sentiment of his words, "Playboy asshole. I am not a whore. Sorry and I think you should go get Renji another glass of champagne." Ichigo leaned back in surprise like he had expected me to be calm and giggly about such a declaration.**

**He downed the glass and backed away while smiling evilly. I shuddered involuntarily and felt his eyes staring me down. I refused to look at him and his staring. I glanced my watch self-consciously; Renji was already an hour and fifteen minutes late. But besides that my watch was extremely beautiful. It was gold and it had nice gold hands ticking around the perimeter of the round gold circle. It didn't really suit me, seeing as I had such pale skin. But it was a nice thought and I wore it all the time to show that I appreciated it. It vaguely resembled a woman's watch but it was more notably a man's watch. It hung loosely on my wrist, showing what I lacked in my small frame. I sighed and twirled it on my wrist and then drank my champagne. I finished it and Ichigo swiftly replaced it. I nodded my thanks and drank the replacement. Ichigo, very wisely I might add, set the bottle down for me to drink from. I glared at him angrily and he backed away slowly. I drank from the bottle and finished it in a matter of moments. Ichigo came and said, "****You ****will not be having anymore."**

**I glared and put a fifty-dollar bill on the counter. "It's on the house, babe." I growled at him and got up. According to my watch I'd been waiting for ****two**** damn hours. I walked out of the bar angrily as Ichigo left the money there. On my way out, a man in a trench coat held the door open for me. I said thank you and walked slowly into the snow. Footsteps echoed in night behind me as started make my way to the subway station to go to Renji's house. "Rukia!" A voice yelled and I turned around hopefully but it wasn't Renji. It was Ichigo, of course. I started to walk again and he yelled, "C'mon, Rukia! Wait up!" I turned around sharply, "Do you know that you just gave free drinks to a minor?" He didn't even stop walking. He hurried along until he was right in front of me. "No, I didn't. You look like too good of a person to do that kind of thing. Though you could pass for a high-school kid." I didn't even hesitate at the flattery. "Yeah, well, I still have my student id and I could…" I stopped. What exactly could I say? That I would get him in trouble? Tell his mother? **

"**You could what?" Ichigo said mockingly to me. I turned in anger. If Renji were here I could just drape myself over him then this guy would leave me alone. He grabbed my arm tightly, "Look," I turned to look at him. He passed a hand through his spiky hair and sighed. "I don't mean to be a jerk. I just really like you. I don't think you're a slut or that you're easy. But you are really beautiful. It's kind of intimidating." I huffed in my disbelief, really did he think that I would just forget the fact that we both had significant others and he knew that but kissed me anyway. No, not really. "I'm going to my boyfriend's house. You should get back to work." He looked at me, hurt. Wow, his eyes were so deep and… such a bottomless chocolate brown. I licked my lips, I liked chocolate. A lot. God, was he giving puppy dog eyes? "I just finished my shift." He said, suddenly very interested in his shoes. He scuffed his black dress shoes on the concrete and put his hands in his pockets. It was all very cute. I almost told him that but that would have been inviting him to fuck me. And that really didn't sound too bad either. I shivered slightly and suddenly I became aware of the snow swirling calmly around me. I really wasn't dressed for the weather, I thought. But of course I hadn't expected to wait long and I kind of hoped I would get a good fuck from Renji. I turned away from Ichigo, "Go home, kid." I started walking and something heavy fell on me. I looked at my shoulder curiously; it was the black jacket that went so well with Ichigo's uniform.**

"**How," Ichigo said as he fell into step with me. "Am I a kid? I'm a lot taller than you." I smiled into the warmth of his jacket, "But I'm more mature than you." Ichigo sighed, "Fine, but I'm 24." I looked at him in shock, "Wha?" How could that be? "I'm 21! You're lying, aren't you?" Ichigo draped an arm over my shoulders lazily. "No, you see, I'm an older creepy ****man****. I can see why you're so attracted me." I laughed and snaked my arm around his waist and grabbed his butt, "Oh, yeah. I love to fuck with strawberries." He jumped away from me and I smiled because I wasn't sure if it was because of my hand on his butt or the fact that I made fun of his name. "Ichigo means he who protects in kanji. Not strawberry." He had bright spots of red on his cheeks. Then I knew it because of my little grab. I walked over and held his waist tightly, pressing my body into his. I made another grab for his butt. " What is it with you and my ass? Isn't that just a guy thing?" I held his butt tighter and nuzzled his chest and only looked up when I felt a pressure in my stomach. "You're aroused easily." I said. He blushed deeply, "And you're a random molester person." I broke away laughing at the ridiculous adlib. He coughed into his hand to try and hide his disappointment at my quick release of his body. **

**We started walking again before I broke the silence, "Where do you live?" He put his arm over my shoulder again, "You must really want to fuck me. Just ask me for my phone number." I put my arm on his waistline, "I have a boyfriend. In case you didn't remember." Ichigo sighed, "Well, give me a call when that changes." **

**I walked along swiftly and Ichigo kept pace nicely. "I don't really want to take the subway." Ichigo smiled, "My apartment is just around the corner. I'll get us some transportation." I didn't object and true to his word, his apartment building was right around the corner. We walked into one of the many garages and Ichigo flipped the light switch. Inside were several cars that glittered in the lights. I looked at them all curiously, wondering which one was his. Ichigo walked over to the one vehicle that I had overlooked. It was a black silver traced motorcycle. He hopped onto it easily and threw a helmet at me. "I'm not getting on that dumb ass mother fucking overgrown bike." Ichigo laughed and turned to face me. He leaned back with his legs spread wide open and I felt myself get a little bit wet. Y'know, it's just payback against Renji for making me wait so long. I walked over to him and swung my leg over his bike and leaned forward unto him. I grinded onto him firmly and clutched his shirt tightly. Ichigo responded to it by pressing his lower half against mine harder. When we eased our furious grinding, Ichigo was gripping my "ass" with a furious passion. "So that is a guy thing, huh?" He laughed and let one hand drift up to my small hips.**

"**We can just go up to my apartment now." Ichigo whispered softly into my ear. He nibbled the shell of my ear and I shuddered. "I have a boyfriend." Ichigo sighed and turned himself around without my ever having to move, "Let's get going then." I nodded but I knew he didn't see me. I picked up the helmet that I'd abandoned on the floor. I fixed it into place on Ichigo's head. I listened to Ichigo's muffled protests and I put my head on his back, "But I might mess up my hair." Ichigo quieted and said something that sounded suspiciously like, "Women." But I couldn't be sure from beneath his helmet. I put my arms around his waist and pressed myself flat onto his back. Cocked my knees at an angle to get a foothold. I squeezed a little bit tighter when I was sure I was on the motorcycle firmly. Ichigo shifted his hips and started the bike. He lifted up the top of it and said, "Where does the asshole live?" I replied indignantly, "He's not an asshole and if you keep saying bad things about him, I can just go use the subway." Ichigo pulled out of the garage and said, "I'm sorry, just tell me where to go." He came to the highway.**

**As terrible as this sounds, we got caught at a red light. "Woo-hoo! Yeah, baby! Ride that bike! Oh, yeah!" Several men stopped beside us in a red Ferrari. "Come get it in this ride, baby." An attractive man looked at me leeringly. I turned to get a better look at them but I was slightly unnerved and buried my face in Ichigo's back. I tightened my legs around Ichigo and just waited for the green light. The steady rumble of the motorcycle stopped beneath me. Ichigo pulled off his helmet and stared at those suspiciously good looking men. "You gotta problem, boys?" The affronted "boys" looked at Ichigo shocked, "I must be a big boy then, huh?" One of the ****boys ****said and all the others roared in laughter. "Your hoe there is the one letting her stuff hang out like that!" My cheeks flamed wildly and I struggled to pull down my dress. It had riding up past the top of my pale skinned thighs. **

**Ichigo grabbed my hand to stop me, "Fuck you, asshole. She should be able let herself ****hang out ****if she fucking feels like it. On top of that she shouldn't have to worry about jerks like you either. But really as much I want to beat your ass, I think you should just apologize to her." Ichigo held my hand now as a boyfriend would but the way Renji never did. My heart beat in my chest violently and I shifted my legs to keep from giving those guys a show. I looked at Ichigo's stony face and he glanced at me reassuringly. Laughter and howling broke out in the cold night. "Adam, I think this punk wants to fight you." A brown haired male poked the driver of the car in the back. "What do you say? How about we fight to see who gets to keep the bitch?" Oh no, I thought. That was totally something Ichigo would do. Ichigo's eye twitched in anger, " I do want to fight you. But even if I do fight you, she's not my property. It's her body. I could never do anything that sexist to her. But she'll probably beat my ass after I beat your ass just because I did something so stupid. I just want you to apologize because… just look at her." Ichigo lifted me off the motorcycle easily then twirled me around. I blushed slightly as Ichigo reached to take off the jacket and motioned for me to do another twirl. I obeyed reluctantly. Instead howling and mocking voices as I thought they would, there was whispering and low whistles. **

**Finally, the driver said, " Sure, we won't fight to keep her. But how about we fight about the apology. If you win my whole group apologizes." Ichigo sighed and put the helmet beneath his shoulder, "When I win. So what are you getting out of this?" He laughed, "Smart kid. I just want a little kiss." Ichigo groaned, "She's not my property, asshole!" The driver stopped laughing suddenly, "Don't worry, I'll think of something else then. How 'bout her watch?" Ichigo looked at me and I grabbed him, " They don't have to say sorry." Ichigo was quick to dismiss this. "Yeah, they do. No deal. How about my ring?" Ring, I thought. My eyes flew to his left hand but it was on his right hand, a great relief to me. It was a silver encrusted ring with a black gemstone. The driver, who I suppose was the leader said. "Sure." A loud noise shattered the air and a man in a car behind us said, "Drive, or get out of the street!" Ichigo hopped onto the bike and I got on behind him, "In the parking lot, okay?" Ichigo said over the sudden roar of engines. We sped off to the parking lot of a bar that looked suspiciously like a wet t-shirt place. **

"**You really don't have to do this, Ichigo." I tightened my grip on the lower half of his body. He said nothing. "It's sweet of you but we can just give them my watch and we can walk away. You wouldn't be any less of a man for it." He said nothing and suddenly I knew, this wasn't about him or his pride. It was honestly because he wanted them to apologize to me. I repressed the urge to say awww. We stopped and I knew this was going to get messy when I noticed that all the guys were in the parking lot. They weren't just going to watch. Ichigo scanned them with amusement apparent in his lovely eyes. "Five on one. Yeah, that's about even. God, I know you guys can't count but that's a little out of proportion even for you, dipshits." Ichigo motioned for me to go back. I shook my head and Ichigo got off the bike and pulled me forward onto it. "This is the brake, gas, and starter. Release the clutch slowly to go forward." He pushed the motorcycle back away from the men waiting for him. "Go ride around, Rukia." I shook my head defiantly. "Okay." He said. Wow, that had been easy. I had expected him go argue with me then win.**

**I tried to stretch my legs to either side off the bike but found that I could only reach one side if I was leaning to that side. But even then I was slightly unsteady. Ichigo took off his vest and loosened his tie. He threw the vest over his shoulder at me. I caught it only slightly stumbling down. I had to push the motorcycle up and just put down the kickstand then hover over it waiting for it to tip over again. I folded his vest and bit my lip. Ichigo had his back turned to me and his back seemed so relaxed, I just wondered what his face looked like. "You can't touch her in this fight." Ichigo said. Adam stepped forward, "Of course, we won't. You don't seem surprised that we're all going to fight you, why not?" He smirked and winked at me over Ichigo's shoulder. I didn't even wince but I did shudder at his leering look. "Because it's clear to me that you can't beat me on your own. I mean, I understand if you have a low testosterone level." Ichigo shrugged. **

**Adam cracked his knuckles and all the men stepped forward. "Let's stop talking, shall we?" Ichigo taunted, "Hmmm… Struck a nerve, huh?" A vein twitched in Adam's forehead. "A ****raw ****nerve, eh?" They descended on Ichigo and I shrieked. I could see Ichigo dodge every blow and didn't lay a hand on any of them. But because he dodged, others of their group would get hit with the blow Ichigo didn't get. I preferred it that way. In a matter of minutes their numbers had dwindled down to a measly two men. Others were on the floor knocked or fighting with each other. Adam and I suppose his second hand man attacked Ichigo at once without a word. Ichigo bent down as if to tie his shoe and their heads hit one another's. I watched Ichigo so intently that I didn't even notice the three looming shadows behind me. **

"**AAAAAAHHH! ICHIGO!" I screamed as I saw weapons come out and Ichigo paid me no attention. Adam lunged at Ichigo with a large knife at the same time as the other came on Ichigo with a lead pipe. The lead pipe missed and slammed into the crown of Adam's head and the knife thrust into the abdomen of the other man. Ichigo had just twisted his body deftly and they'd both missed. They fell to the ground leaving Ichigo there standing. A hand clamped over my mouth and another around my waist. Two large palms grabbed my breasts at the same time. I squirmed and flailed my arms in panic. Someone grabbed both my wrists in one hand. Suddenly one hand slid down the front of my body. I looked around frantically for Ichigo but he was crouched next to Adam. **

**The hand pulled up my dress and held my crotch. I bit the hand holding me and he let go, he yelled violently. "Shit!" I screamed loudly and Ichigo's head whipped into my direction. He got up and started over quickly. He ran to me and I screamed again as I was pulled off the motorcycle. I kicked back and caught somebody in the leg. I heard a man cry out in pain. My leg was stuck and I looked down to my heel stuck in the flesh of his thigh. Nice, I thought. Now my shoes are stained. I took my other heel and slammed it someone's stomach. He cried out as well and fell to the ground. Something cold and flat pressed itself to my neck and I stopped moving. **

"**Rukia!" I looked down and saw something glinting on my neck. My legs were spread open, one up and one bent to the knee on the floor. Yet again, the same hand slid down to palm my crotch again. "Ichigo!" I cried out and Ichigo stepped closer. A hand played with my underwear and it seemed as if he were toying with the thought of revealing my body. My dress was pushed up to my waistline. I turned away from the blade of his knife. I dry sobbed. My hands were above my head and someone yanked harder as I felt tears course down my cheeks and I sobbed out, "Ichigo." Ichigo's jaw tightened. "Stop." He barked and I looked at him tearfully. "What do you want?" I said trying to steady my voice. "We want to leave with you." I shook my head slightly. " And since I don't want to?" I asked shakily. "We'll have a little trouble with you friend over there. We'll just have to rough him up a bit."**

**I nodded and looked at Ichigo, unscathed from a fight to protect my pride. "I'll go." I didn't want him to get injured. His hair was like a beacon, calling me to him. I turned my head away and said loudly to Ichigo, "I want to go with them." Ichigo was not where I had assumed he was but next thing I knew, I was freed and being held to Ichigo's broad chest. "Liar." He whispered into my hair. "I am not!" I protested. "No, you're the good kind of liar. The one who wants to protect others at the risk their own well being." I sighed and allowed myself to be pulled deeper into his embrace. I could feel a certain energy coming off the two of us; it was akin to sexual tension but something more passionate then that. "Never do it again." He growled into my ear and I felt myself melt into him. **

"**Okay." I nodded and he pulled me off the ground. "Let's go." He said and for some reason I felt that Ichigo and I were a lot closer after a few hours than Renji and I could ever hope to be after the years we spent together as friends and the months we spent as lovers. I'd never yielded to Renji as I had to Ichigo. I'd never wanted to be dominated by Renji the way I wanted Ichigo to dominate me. We got on to his motorcycle and I was surprisingly okay with it. I trusted Ichigo the way I didn't even trust myself. In a matter of moments, we reached Renji's house, time flies when you're having fun and as we were parking five ambulances screamed by. **

"**I wonder what happened?" I asked curiously. "I called an ambulance for those guys." Ichigo said blankly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rubbed my head into his back. "Wow," he said, blushing bright pink. "What's with the sudden affection?" I giggled and said quickly and brightly before jumping off the motorcycle, "You're my hero! Heroes deserve rewards!" I looked back at Ichigo and blew him a kiss. "You could come back and give me a ****real**** kiss!" Ichigo exclaimed, rubbing his head in embarrassment. I laughed and let my hips swing side to side as I ran up the stairs. I went through my purse, looking for Renji's house key. **

**Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ichigo waiting for me on his motorcycle and I couldn't stop the grin from spreading over my face. I opened the door and I immediately knew what was going on. There were clothes on the ground and moans filled the air. I walked up the stairs to where I knew Renji's room was. I walked over to the spare room where I slept if I came over. I picked up my duffel bag and packed up my things. I went down the stairs without making a sound. I knew Ichigo was exactly where I left him and so I went outside. I locked the door and made my way down the stairs aware of Ichigo's eyes on me. I turned left, away from Ichigo, and started walking. **

**It wasn't too long before I heard footsteps behind me. Ichigo grabbed my shoulder to stop me. "Rukia?" Ichigo asked, looking concerned. "What happened?" I said nothing for a long moment then turned to look at him. I had the fakest smile on my face ever in the history of ever. Ichigo flinched and I don't think I fooled him for even a second. "I just decided to go home, I'm a little bit tired."**

"**Where's Renji?" I looked at him blankly and then just broke. My smile slid off my face and I dropped my bags. He opened his arms to me and I dove into his embrace. "What did he do? I didn't hear any yelling. What happened?" I let go of him, because of course; it wasn't fair to drag him into my mess. "Nothing." I said, blankly with my hair falling over my eyes. "Fine." Ichigo said, angrily. He turned and I thought he was going to leave me then. But no, he marched up the stairs and kicked down the door. "Ichigo!" He turned around with a fierce expression probably thinking that I was angry with him. But I smiled shakily, "Y'know, I have a key, right?" **

**He smiled widely at me as I made my way up the stairs. He swept me into his embrace with his firm corded arms keeping me to his chest in an iron grip. He let go of me and euphoria rolled over me. He steered me by shoulders to the inside of the house. I stopped in my tracks at those sounds and tried to turn around to go outside. He held me there, I was wild eyed and had my mouth opened in a tiny "o." Ichigo brought his face down to my level, with a consoling expression. "Rukia, you don't have to go in any further." He said soothingly. I stared on blankly and I felt my self being held by the waist and pulled into someone's chest. **

"**No, I have to go." I said, after shaking my head. He took my hand and kissed it. He held onto my hand and guided me upstairs and to the source of the sounds. Renji's bedroom door loomed before us and I squeezed Ichigo's hand tightly. He gave me a comforting squeeze back. He kicked the door open not even bothering to check if it was locked. I walked in front him with a cold expression, taking in Renji's inconvenient situation. Renji yelped and dived under the covers with a buxom orange haired girl. "R-r-Rukia?" **

**I gave him a cold dissecting look. "Renji," I nodded. "Looks like you finally got some, huh? Couldn't get it from me and so you went to find it elsewhere, eh?" I said coldly. "Orihime?" Ichigo said incredulously. "What the hell?" That very buxom girl pressed herself into Renji's side and whimpered. "What? You really like this asshat?" Ichigo said calmly. "Ichigo?" Orihime asked, in a simpering tone. I noticed that Ichigo wasn't holding my hand anymore. I calmly stepped closer to Ichigo and he looked at me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and crushed my lips to his in a passionate kiss. **

"**Rukia!" Renji yelled. "Ichigo!" Orihime said in a quiet shocked voice. We stuck together for about six minutes then Ichigo released me and whispered in my ear huskily, "I really wanted to do that forever." I sighed and Ichigo took it in deeply. "You taste delicious." Ichigo said loud enough for them both to hear. I giggled and I turned to face Renji, who had on the angriest expression I'd ever seen. "Obviously, I've found someone else just as you have." I entwined my fingers with Ichigo's and raised our clasped hands for them to see.**

"**I got my stuff already. Don't call me." I said turning my back to them. "Rukia! Wait! I can explain this, I really can!" I tried to keep going but Ichigo stopped me, "Let him explain." he said quietly and I could swear that he wasn't really thinking about Renji. Probably that girl since they knew each other. I put Ichigo's arm around my waist and put my head on his chest. "Ichigo?" Orihime said, "Is that true? You're breaking up with me for… that?" I opened my mouth to swear at that bitch but Ichigo interrupted me. I looked up to his eyes flaming in anger, "Why do you say it like that? She's not the one who cheated on me, is she?" I said nothing; maybe I was just a rebound kind of chick. I didn't even move, that's how uncomfortable the thought made me. **

"**See, 'cause I've wanted to fuck her all night and I didn't even say so but she kept on with that same I have a boyfriend crap every time I talked to her. But now, both of us are free so we can go to either one of our apartments and get to it like the rabbits do." Ichigo said boldly, diminishing my doubts about the two of us, not completely but it was helpful. "Rukia, you can't be serious. Are you really going to go for a rebound guy? We can put this all behind us and we can go back to normal. If you step away from him right now, you may still have a chance with me." Renji got out of the bed, now wearing boxers. He had a self-confident cock of the hips. **

**I pulled Ichigo's face down to my level and kissed him deeply. "Does that tell you anything?" Renji's face turned almost purple in his anger. "Byakuya will never approve of him." He said it threateningly and I said coldly, "The way he'll approve of you after I tell him what you did, right?" He blanched at my choice of words, "Don't do that, Rukia." I laughed evilly, "I'll do what I want. Starting with staying up all night just fucking Ichigo. Yup, I probably won't be able to go to work. I wonder if I'll be able to walk." My face was honestly lighthearted, I sounded like a fan girl. I looked at Ichigo and he blushed under my horny-girl gaze. **

**I licked my lips and ran a hand down his chest, "Wow, isn't he a hunky piece of man meat?" I said and I felt my cheeks flush lightly; I was trying to make up for his dumbass adlib from before. "Yup, must be a sex god. Sent especially for me. Oh, yum." Ichigo blushed deeply now, I noticed that although his cheeks said embarrassment his eyes said, I want to fuck you now. "But Renji, I was waiting for you for two hours. We had a date." Renji's face paled, "I know but she came onto me and I really tried to tell her-" Orihime interrupted him, "What? Pulling a girl onto your lap and telling her that you're going to make her your new bitch is ****not**** trying to tell her you have a girlfriend!" Ichigo rubbed his head, "Oh, so you like guys to swear at you. Wow, I guess that's why you're here, because no woman is spoken to like that in my home." **

**Her eyes went wide, "Ichigo, you don't understand. You never touch me." Ichigo looked furious, "Maybe cause you don't turn me on!" She looked like she was about to cry, "Really? But… I'm so hot!" Ichigo snorted, "Sure, you are. If you can find a guy that's into breasts like ****that." I laughed, not meanly. "Well, obviously Renji is!" Ichigo grabbed my breasts and I gasped, "Now aren't those just perfect right there? Thank you, Renji. Really, thanks. I'm kind of glad you cheated on her, cause I wasn't gonna find breasts like these anywhere else." I blushed slightly as he squeezed again before pinching my nipples. "Save it for a bed, Ichigo." I said, as I felt sure my panties weren't going to hold out under this massive flood of horniness. **

**Renji glared, "I'm calling Byakuya." He announced boldly. I laughed, "Okay. Tell him to wait a few hours at the least because we're going to be going at it all night long." Ichigo nodded and we walked out with our heads held high and I could hear Renji looking for his phone. Ichigo pulled me closer to him with a lot of raw passion and whispered, "I'm sorry." I raised an eyebrow, "About what?" He smirked, "The fact that you won't be going to work tomorrow." **

**So… how do you feel about my story? Should there be smut or should I let it go without and just say something happened? Pretty please answer me about this because I'm seriously conflicted at the moment. I want all my answers in on August 20, 2010. I'm giving you twenty day; I hope that's enough. And another thing, does story even deserve to be continued is it too terrible for such a wondrous thing? Well anyway my precious Tsuki-chan has a fucked-up hard drive so I for now on will be posting any new thing my dear writes. She doesn't know yet, by that I mean she doesn't know that I'll post them for her. I love you, Tsuki! So you better appreciate this, Tsuki! I'm surprising you, aren't I? If you have questions, I'm using my Grandma's awesome super fast computer. Well, the whole surprise thing would be true if I could keep my mouth shut when talking to her, so now she knows…Okay, bye bye, just had to give you some news. I love you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

What is up, my fellow fan fiction nerd writers/readers? Oh, I don't really care but still, hi. My precious Tsuki-chan is still in disposed because of the awful situation with her evil hard drive and computer. I have no Internet access, STILL. But I won't say anything about my cheap ass mother who assumes that I don't need Internet but still will buy a computer and flash drive. Dumb to the mother fucking ass, and I do mean mother fucking. But enough of that, me and my precious Tsuki-chan have just started school up again and it is really retarded because we don't have any of the same classes together. I feel really smart but really stupid sometimes in school. Like when we do something I've like be done before everybody else but if I even get one question wrong I'll be so freaking embarrassed you wouldn't believe the look on my face. It would really help if you guys would help me out with the reviews because I don't give a shit if you click on it, I want to find out how I can improve upon my story writing skills.

It's been quite a while since I updated but I'm back and ready to hit the road and get stories to you as fast as any situation allows.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Ichigo and I walked over to his motorcycle and I reached over to give him his helmet. He grabbed my wrist mid-reach and grabbed the helmet by himself. I looked up in concern. Ichigo was grinning at me and suddenly I felt concern for myself. "You're going to have sex hair anyway, Rukia." I opened my mouth to speak and he put his helmet on my head. I lifted up the visor and said, "No, I'm not wearing this." He pushed it down and tightened the strap, "I don't want you to get hurt." I looked up at his big brown eyes. He was giving me a soft lusting look and I nodded my head in a daze. He grinned at me happily and got on the motorcycle. I got on behind him. I lifted the visor again as he started the engine. I wrapped my arms around his warm lean body, he tightened his stomach and I could feel how taut his body was in front of mine. I pressed my breasts into his back and I could feel him shudder. I decided it was best to get this in the open before he thought differently. "Can I tell you a secret?" I whispered into his ear. He whispered back huskily, "Anything." I looked down and rubbed my cheek on his back, "You're going to be disappointed in me." I warned him. He tensed further and threw a quick glance over his shoulder at me. "What is it, Rukia?" I pressed my knees into his thighs and I said, ashamed, "I'm a virgin."

His body instantly relaxed and he chuckled happily, "That's it? Wow, Rukia! You really do know how to get a man worried!" I punched him in the back and we swerved a little before he regained control. "This is serious, Ichigo!" He stopped laughing slowly. "How so?" I stretched to rest my head on his shoulder. I was going to explain why but he cut me off, " We'll just wait until you're ready. There are other ways of fucking, y'know Rukia." Relief filled me, "Umm… when I'm ready," I said with pink cheeks, "Mhmmm?" He said. "When I'm ready, will you uhh…" He nodded his head to get me going. "Uhh… show me how?" He burst out laughing again, "God, you've got be the hottest most innocent horniest virgin I've ever met!" He exclaimed. I said snarkily at him, "Is there a lot of competition?" He stilled and I took that as a yes and for some deranged reason that caught me in my tracks and had me feeling a little peeved. He said to me, "Where's your apartment?" I said nothing and relaxed onto Ichigo's back and my hands slipped down low and rested on his crotch. "Rukia?" I pressed myself onto him further. I asked, "Why?" He looked down at me over his shoulder, "We need to christen your apartment with our new found affection."

I blushed and he seemed to know I was, seeing as he smirked and gave me a smoldering look. "Y'know, there wasn't a day that Renji didn't beg me to 'give it up.'" Ichigo stilled as I traced patterns over his crotch, "Are you going to tell me where you live?" I told him softly and he whistled, "Wow, expensive. How do you pay for it?" I sighed and stroked his crotch reveling in the gasp he gave to fall unto my little ears. "My brother agrees to pay for it as long as I keep going to school." Ichigo looked at me, "You go to school?" I nodded, "I want to be a lawyer." He loosened his body and I relaxed while pressing onto him slightly harder. "God, that would be fucking hot. You, in those cute little outfits with those short ass skirts? No, I would probably cum just by watching you work. Damn!" He shied away from my hands and I snaked them around him closer despite my intense embarrassment. I just couldn't believe he was so attracted to me!

We pulled up in front of my house. More like mansion, I did get lonely in there all by myself sometimes. Ichigo whistled slowly and I sighed, "It's one of the many reasons that I'm a virgin." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, because such a raggedy shack just repels all the guys." I frowned at the sarcasm and removed the helmet, "No, lots of men want to sleep with me but mostly so they can use my house or marry me and have lots of money." Ichigo gave me a look like he thought I was exaggerating, "So how much money do you have exactly?" I looked down, "With or without my brother?" He looked at me in surprise and I jumped off the bike and said, "Put your motorcycle in the garage, I'll be inside." I ran as best as I could with such heels and at the doorway, I looked back and saw Ichigo just staring with a confused, dumbfounded expression. I smiled and disappeared around the corner of my doorway and left it open and ran into the kitchen. I heard him call out my name but I disappeared behind my fridge and said, "Go into the living room."

He grunted angrily, "If I can fucking find it…" I frowned, he was just being difficult, it was around the corner from the kitchen… once you found the china room and passed the drawing room. Then of course you had to pass one or two of the guest rooms… "Ichigo, sit your ass down! Don't move, I'll find you!" I stormed out of the kitchen and saw Ichigo disappear behind a corner. I ran after him and slid and just as I about to trip and roll my ankle, Ichigo snatched me up from behind and lifted me up. "What's up with you? I didn't think you'd be the damsel in distress type?" I sighed in relief, " Fuck you, asshole, fuck you." He faux-gasped, "Rukia, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing!" He blushed and batted his eyelashes. "But I'll try anything once for you, darrrling." I blushed and pushed him away just as he began to undress. I screamed, "What exactly are you doing?" He was already stripped down to his black boxers, "I told you I want to try everything." I blushed, "But the only difference is, I want to try them out on you first." I walked backwards and he came closer, "If we're going to be at it all night long, we'd better get to it."

I raised an eyebrow and turned around with my arms raised straight over my head. We stood there for a moment and then he slid the dress off me, going over the top. I turned around to face him and his eyes stayed glued to mine but his hands roamed everywhere. My black boy shorts were so tight that it was almost as though I had nothing on me anyway. My bra was strapless and deep blue and Ichigo's hands were already working on the hook. He unhooked it and immediately got down on his knees and began to worship my breasts in oral praise. He cupped them in his hands and kissed my right breast, showering it with adoration. He began to adore my left breast and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders curiously because even on his knees, he still came up to my nose. He let go of my breasts, closed his eyes and lifted his head up in expectancy for a kiss, I gave him a quick peck on the lips and his eyes flew open. He put his arms around my waist and jumped up and I yelped in shock. He growled, "No," He pressed his lips against mine, "No, and no." He pulled me up into bridal style and carried me away. "Where are we going?" I asked him in between kisses. "Living room." He told me.

I moaned angrily as he bit my lip, it felt good. In a deeply perverse way. I pulled my head away, dragging my lip away in the process. He fought with me and finally released and I sucked my throbbing lip into my mouth. He started to shower my neck with the softest little butterfly kisses; it was like the two of us were in a trance. Reacting to one another passionately and it was as though we'd done the same thing several times. My legs dropped down and I wrapped them around his waist and he grabbed my thighs. He threw me down onto the couch and I bounced a little and lied down flat. He surveyed me hungrily, my hair was a mess and I had black boy shorts on then had my black sliver-spiked shoes on. The black pieces that corded up to my calf just contrasted with my skin beautifully. I raised myself up onto my elbows and Ichigo crawled up to meet me. He licked my bottom lip and slipped it into his mouth and popped it out, he slid back down and licked up my legs until he was at my little black boy shorts. He kissed my little triangle of space and lifted my legs onto his shoulders. I squirmed and he gave me a little pinch on the ass, "No moving, babe." I stopped and glared at him angrily. He smirked and pulled my boy shorts down, "Oh, what do we have here?" I blushed, "Hopefully a vagina. Feel free to tell me if it's not." Ichigo chuckled, " I just meant that you're very neatly trimmed."

"You just killed all your chances with me, Kurosaki." I said with a blush. "Well, let me try again." Ichigo grinned, removed my flimsy excuse for underwear. My breath hitched and I laid back down to avoid jumping up and running away from him. He spread my lips and sucked my small bundle of nerves into his mouth and I cried out a little bit and grabbed his hair and breathlessly reminded him, "Teeth are for eating, Kurosaki." He released it with a pop, "Isn't that what I'm doing?" I bucked my hips and he smiled and showed pearly white teeth. He went back to my lips and he ran a hand along the inside of my thigh. He slid a finger along the length of my lips and slid a finger in and I grabbed the seat of my couch and raised my hips to him. I thrashed my head from side to side and sat up and grabbed Ichigo's hair fiercely and pulled him up to kiss me. His lips were mere centimeters away from mine before he pushed me down and attacked my breasts hungrily. I gasped and Ichigo grinned simply grinned at me and devoured my aching breasts. I opened my mouth to moan and Ichigo left my breasts in favor of my mouth. He kissed me and I could taste myself on his tongue, he coaxed my tongue out of my mouth with what could only be described as charm.

He licked my lips and I bit his bottom lip fiercely. He tried to pull back but I bit harder and wrapped my arms around his shoulders tightly. He finally gave into me and held my waist with both his hands. I tried to get closer and Ichigo pressed down onto my body harder. He lowered a hand down to my hip and lowered it until finally he was cupping my warm center. I raised one leg to wrap around his strong body and rested assured that by the end of the night I would be a sore bitch. I let the fact wash over me, it was inevitable. I was going to lose my virginity to him. A one night stand. Too bad because he was really hot but at least now I wouldn't have to deal with awkwardness tomorrow morning. As I thought this awesome thought, Ichigo began grinding on me. He lifted my other leg to go around him on the other side and rocked himself against me. I closed my eyes at this strange new carnal sensation rushing through my whole body. I let his lip gowith a pop and he pulled my chin up and growled, "Fucking look at me, Rukia." He demanded and I opened my eyes to give him a lusty gaze. I was shocked by the intensity of his eyes and the passion I saw inside them. He pulled my arms up above my head and kissed me passionately. A hot rush of fire coiled itself in the pit of my stomach and I raised my hips to meet his thrusts, searching for… searching for something. I couldn't be quite sure what I wanted but I wanted something from him. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted from my body and he slid a hand down my body and began to play with my little bundle of nerves. I moaned loudly and pushed my hips up and Ichigo pressed up into me without penetrating, to my disappointment and I still grabbed his hair tightly in my fist.

"Didn't I tell you to fucking open your eyes?" He all but roared at me. I hadn't even realized they had been closed and I opened them with a flutter of my lashes. "Say my name." I opened my mouth through the pleasure to ask him when and suddenly it hit me. A strong wave of pleasure crashed over me, I arched my back and I pulled his hair hard and screamed, "Ichigo!" He smiled and said, "That's right. I did that, not Renji, me." I nodded my head and Ichigo pounded at me with such force that it was as that one powerful wave was succeeded by several other waves. "Who did that, Rukia? Who made you feel so fucking good?" He demanded of me in a breathless husky tone. "You did, Ichigo." Ichigo's facial expression was getting more and more tense, "Whose has your pussy, Rukia?" I cried out as yet another strong burst of pleasure slammed onto me, "You fucking do! You own my fucking pussy! I belong to you!" Ichigo smirked, "For how long, Rukia? How long do I own your pussy for?" I knew I had to give him a satisfactory answer if I wanted more pleasure and I couldn't think straight at all, "You own my pussy now and fucking forever!" That seemed to get to him because he roared and pounded again and rubbed my delicate nub hard and fast and I cried out. He kissed me hard and I hovered on cloud nine as we both reached such fulfillment.

My head fell back and I sighed in contentment, he cushioned himself onto me and he gave my small rosy nipples some proper encouragement to pucker again. He laid down on me after being sure my nipples were pampered enough and he relaxed. I started to go to sleep when I felt Ichigo shift against me and I felt his hardness. "What the fuck?" He smiled, "I'm ready for another go." I shook my head, "Well, I'm not. Do you know how many orgasms I got from that dry sex?" Ichigo smirked, "No, but I'm sure we can get some more out of you my the end of the night." I frowned, "The night is fucking over, Ichigo." He shook his head and kissed my neck and I tried to get away and he kept on kissing my smooth neck. I moaned and grabbed his hair. "We can't do it twice in the same room, Rukia." I didn't answer him because I really didn't want him to stop so he could go through the trouble moving us someplace else. He picked me up and took me out of the room and we went to the music room. Ichigo put my ass down on the piano and he slammed at me. It was a thoroughly satisfying feeling but I could of something that could be a whole lot better for both of us. I couldn't find the words to tell him and he just kept on with the humping and I couldn't help myself when I started to rock my hips up towards his. He was encouraged and pushed me down onto my back and he held my legs up in a position that should been awkward but felt only felt more awesome. He took full advantage of the position and I could feel the head of his cock grazing my lips with every thrust. He thrust and held his hips there and the head of his cock rolled in between lips and Ichigo rubbed it against my hidden nub of pleasure. He gave me a pleasured expression and his head fell back as he slid his cock up and down.

I rose up onto my elbows to see the erotic sight. He groaned in pleasure and just when I thought the sight couldn't get more arousing, I rose my hips to go up and it made him slip down me lower and lower. His head prodded against my lips down low and I wanted him to enter me and just release me from the torture. "Just fuck me, Ichigo." My head fell back but I was still raised onto my elbows and Ichigo stilled his powerful motions. I looked up at him, wondering why he stopped. His face was full of expressive awe and surprise. "It'll hurt." He said in a warning voice. I nodded my head, "I know but I want it to be you." I almost blushed at my intimate words he smiled and told me, "Wait a little bit and if you still feel that way, we'll see what we can do." I shook my head no, I wanted him now. I pulled away from our intimately adjoined lower bodies. I got onto the balls of my toes and I launched myself at him. He caught me, only slightly stumbling and I demanded, "Take me to my room." He gave me a suspicious look, "Why?" He asked me and I think he was afraid that that I wouldn't finish what I started. "Because you're going to fuck me for the first time in there."

Ichigo kissed me and asked me, "Are you sure?" I laughed almost nervously, "Do you not want to?" Ichigo gave me a fierce look and almost roared at me, "I never said that! I just don't want to do this and have you wake up and have you regret everything while I'm just the idiot who wishes we could do it again." He must have seen the amusement on my face because he pulled away from me, crossed his arms and turned around but not before I could see his anger. I wrapped my legs around him and pull myself to edge of the piano and I wrapped my arms around him. "That was very sweet, _Ichigo._" I whispered into his ear and he shuddered and I immediately took this as a good sign. Some sweet words would get him exactly where I wanted him. "That makes me so relieved that I'm not the only one who feels that way." He relaxed his back and his shoulders slumped down. "You're making me so happy. Don't let what we have go to waste." I whispered into his ear like a pedophile. He was predictable and he turned his head to me a little bit, "I wanna make love to you all night. Then in the morning, we'll do it some more." He looked at me over his shoulder and said, "Really?" I nodded and kissed his back for emphasis. "But you have to go to work." I chuckled, "You didn't really think I was going to go to work when I can have a sexy man like you in bed with me all day?" My answer definitely pleased him because he turned around and kissed me and held me close to his warm body.

I moaned into his mouth and his bit me to show his appreciation, "You're fucking kinky, Ichigo." He laughed and said in a husky voice, "Naw baby, I'm creepy." I laughed at this mention of our earlier not so subtle flirting. He devoured me hungrily and I responded with just as much vigor, he nibbled on my earlobe and I pulled on his hair violently. He licked a line down my throat eagerly and I cried out, "TAKE ME TO MY ROOM, TAKE ME TO MY ROOM, TAKE ME TO MY ROOM, TAKE ME TO MY ROOM NOW!" Ichigo chuckled warmly and I pulled his hair so hard that he actually moaned a little bit and I found myself leaning down to kiss him. I captured his lips and he picked me up and took me to the hallway. "Tell me where it is." He demanded and he kissed my smooth neck and rubbed circles into my lower back. I was consumed by the relaxing motion and I thrust my chest out in a silent demand but I was still surprised when he took my small rosy nipple into his mouth. "Up the stairs, " I panted heavily and was almost taken by surprise by his speed and accuracy. I pulled him closer and moaned loudly; Ichigo switched to my other nipple and laughed happily, "So you're one of those girls who's all about a man's mouth, huh?" I didn't smile; I just tugged him down onto my breast and cried out a lusty profanity when he bit down. He pushed me against the wall and rocked his hips to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Third door on the right." He took me over there in an awkward motion, keeping me pressed against the wall and walking sideways. He opened the door and almost threw me onto the bed.

I gasped and rose up onto my elbows to look up into his heated expression. I looked up only to see brown fiery eyes centimeters away from mine. I gasped and he took the chance to invade my mouth, with a searching eagerness. It was slower than before, much more passionate, he took his time exploring the nooks and crannies of my mouth before issuing a silent invitation for my tongue to join his in a dance. I peeked my tongue out only a little before he coaxed it out of my mouth and into his. It was almost like he was telling me where to poke and prod inside his mouth and he responded with the vigor of a virile male. He grunted and laid down on me and I put my hands on his shoulder blades, almost giving into the urge to dig my nails into his strong shoulders. He would probably scream like a girl and the thought made me giggle into Ichigo's mouth and he stopped suddenly. I opened my eyes and Ichigo, intimately attached to my lips yet looking furious. He raised himself up and off me and frowned at me almost with a confused expression, "Do you think this is funny?" I shook my head but I shake the image of Ichigo screaming like a girl and I let another light giggle slip through my lips. He crawled over me and pushed me down onto my back and straddled my hips and said, "Yes, you do." I shook my head and he fisted my hair and kissed me long and hard, without letting me stop for breath. By the time he let go, I was clinging to him in desperation and seeking more of the pleasure he bestowed so graciously onto me. I was in a daze and my eyes were unfocused, my lips felt swollen with the urgency of the kisses I'd received.

He stared at me in satisfaction and I was too pleased to really notice much of anything, let alone the expression on his face. He nudged my legs open with one knee and that I understood because I spread my legs wide and wrapped them around his hips like a belt. He massaged my scalp and I almost melted in his warm embrace. It had been a while since my room had been so truly warm without the heater on. He slid a finger in between the valley of my breasts and down my stomach and stopped at my dark curls, damp with my pleasure. "Who am I, Rukia?" I looked down at the enthralling sight, waiting for him to bury his finger deep within me and suddenly his hand moved up to my belly button and I sighed with dissapointment. He repeated his question, "Who am I, Rukia?" I looked at him steadily, trying to release myself from the heady haze of pleasure consuming my vision. "Ichigo Kurosaki." I thought I was triumphant but the look on his face expressed disappointment. "A medical student?" I asked and his hand stayed on my flat stomach. "A man?" He slid his hand down again, "Let me help you remember who I am." He slid finger into me and I gasped and fell back at the pleasure. My chest heaved up and down as he pumped with his long skilled fingers, suddenly I remembered who I myself had said he was. That was what he wanted me to say. "Who am I?" He asked. "Tell me before I have to stop." It was terrible to think he would stop, so terrible that it caused me physical pain. "You're the owner of my pussy." I said in a quiet voice. He started slowing down, "What? I couldn't hear you." He began to slow down and I arched my chest up to him and screamed, "YOU'RE THE OWNER OF MY FUCKING PUSSY!" I hadn't even noticed but his fingers were removed, but just as quickly there were replaced by something large and fulfilling. My eyes started to tear up when the long waves of pain hit me all of a sudden.

I bit his shoulder and tried to push him off, "Stop, it hurts." He gave me sympathetic look and said, "Calm down, baby. It only gets easier after this." Tears ran down my cheeks and Ichigo kissed each one away with words of praise for my bravery and endurance and courage. Lastly, he began to whisper of things like my hot aching heat, my silky pussy, my core full of liquid pleasure. The pain began to fade, replaced by hot, heavy, and hungry pleasure; I lifted my hips and dropped my head back at the pleasuring feel. He got the message and seemed to become if possible ten times more passionate then he already was being. He leaned down on top of me, his weight covering mine and his body was almost forceful. He thrust up and in with his pelvis aiming up and taking me hard and rocking his body to mine. He cradled me to him and I arched my chest to his, working towards my special moment of bliss. He moved back just a little, just enough so that he could survey my hot flushed pink body and kept us intimately connected. He brought his hands down to stroke my nipples and my eyelids slid down, so that I had a drugged look. Almost as if I were too tired to go on. He seemed to think so and for a moment he looked as he would pull out and I panicked. I grabbed his shoulders and dug my nails in, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him back and he got off the bed and stumbled back into a wall. I kissed him furiously as he held me tightly with shock then he seemed to get over it and he got off the wall and turned his back and forced me onto the wall and thrust into my firmly. I broke the kiss to and sighed out showing my lusty pleasure and he was greatly appreciative of the display and he showered my neck with affection.

I reached down and fondled his balls affectionately; he smirked onto my neck and began to rub my hot bundle of desire. He forced himself not to buckle his knees and fall on me, he pulled back and slapped my pussy in a feeble attempt at what I guess was supposed to be punishment. Instead, it just got me riled up and even more horny and I almost came then. But if you haven't noticed I'm stubborn yet then let me tell you, I'm VERY stubborn. I was NOT about to cum before him and even as I felt the beginnings of my orgasm I kissed his neck and traced his jaw with my tongue and this time when I grabbed his balls, it was not with gentle affection. I grabbed, pulled but I didn't caress him and soon he slowed his motions and tensed up. I was to shout with triumph when he started rubbing my nub of pleasure furiously and I couldn't hold out and the orgasm I had held at bay took me by storm. I closed my eyes.

"Don't close your eyes. Please Rukia, don't." Ichigo pleaded with me and I opened my eyes and I wasn't quite prepared for it when Ichigo's lips crashed down on top of mine. I kept my eyes open as ordered and Ichigo emptied himself into me and I milked him for all his worth, clenching and unclenching sporadically. He made us fall to the bed, still entwined and we were still riding our prolonged orgasm. He was on top of me and I didn't mind in the slightest. At last when it as if we were done with the very through fucki- no, wrong word. Se-, no even worse. Well, when we were done with whatever that was we wrapped ourselves around one another.

"Damn." Ichigo said quietly into my ear. I was mildly offended without knowing why. Was he trying to say it wasn't good then?

"I guess." I said already untangling myself from him. He was surprised at my tone that had gone quickly polite but cold and the expression on face must have been telling of my anger. He pinned me beneath him.

"Are you okay?" He said with concern that must've been falsified to sound so sincere. I closed my eyes and I turned my head to the left angrily and stiffly nodded my head.

"No, you're definitely not okay." Ichigo told me softly and slightly with a frustrated edge to it.

"To me, just so you know, I think you're the one who's not okay. You've pinned me down to the bed and you look kind of angry." I ignored his incredulous look and worked my legs free and I started to work on freeing my arms. I dug my very potent nails into the back of his hand and relished in the sound of pain that fell from his lips. He kissed my lips hard and pulled my arms down to my sides. He held me down and wedged his knee between my legs curled himself around my body. He pried my mouth open and put his tongue intro my mouth as I struggled against him futilely. He absorbed my angry cries and sucked them into his mouth passionately. At last he had me moaning in pleasure as he grinded on me and my hips cuddled his hard-on instinctively. He pushed my legs apart and held himself in his hand and continued to kiss me. He let go of my lips and looked down and rubbed his head on my lips gently.

"Uhh," I moaned and raised my hips to him. Ichigo kept looking down and he gave a chaste kiss to my lips. After dragging his head along my freshly opened slit, he slipped his head into me and kissed me hard. He devoured me, all the while only putting his head inside me. I lifted my hips to try and take more of him inside me; Ichigo lifted himself away from me.

"Fuck!" I cried out at the loss of his fulfilling girth, "fuck, fuck, and double FUCK!" Ichigo smirked at me.

"Aren't you the same person who was telling me that I'm not okay?" Ichigo said almost angrily. Ichigo gave me a look that suggested frustration.

"Shut up." I said quietly.

"No, Rukia. You were angry at me and I won't have sex with you until you tell me why." He said.

"You don't want to do this, Ichigo?" I said in a soft insecure tone. His eyes widened.

"Was that the problem? You thought that I wasn't satisfied with you?" Ichigo asked incredulously. I turned my head away with my cheeks flaming red.

"Rukia," He purred at me and kissed my neck. "I am more satisfied than I've ever been with a woman." I blushed at his verbal praise of my almost nonexistent sexual prowess and me.

"Than what's that?" I said while pointedly staring at his cock that was almost brushing against my heated center.

"Rukia," He kissed my neck sweetly and licked the small shell of my ear. "That, baby, is what happens when I get too much of something so good." I turned my head towards him with a blush littering my cheeks.

"Really?' I asked, almost not wanting to dare to hope. He nodded his head and gave me a warm lusty look. I practically glowed with my happiness as my feeling of inadequacy dissipated, leaving only the faintest fears in my heart. He kissed me and slid himself into me in one swift stroke. I let a cry muffled by Ichigo's mouth. He pumped into me hard and fast and moved my hips along with him. I held his shoulder blades for dear life and wrapped my legs around him. I cried out, my orgasm seemed to coming along a lot quicker than before. It was clear me that I was still stimulated from before. Ichigo was not as stimulated because he gave no sign that he was going to cum anytime soon.

I bit his lip and stroked his ball sack passionately. He bucked his hips and I felt him coiling and appreciating my dainty fingers that grabbed at him so easily. He stilled and told me in a harsh whisper to open my eyes. I did and I started into his hazy eyes as passion clouded my vision and I started to whisper sweetly to him.

"You're wonderful, Ichigo. You're so great. Keep going. Yeah, yes, just like that, Ichigo. I love you." I said passionately. After I said that I expected it to kill his pleasure but he just seemed to get more excited.

"I love you, Rukia. I love you so fucking much. I don't ever want to leave this fucking bed." He said in such a passionately voice.

"Then don't." I said with my forehead pressed up against his and we gazed into each other's eyes. He gave me a warm loving look.

"I don't know how I ever lived without you, Ichigo." I whispered softly.

"I don't know, darling. But all I know is that I _wasn't _living without you." He kissed me to punctuate his adoration for me in that declaration of love. We fell asleep like that. Ichigo on top of me and us still intimately connected to one another.

…

I woke up with my bed warm with affection that I couldn't quite place or remember where it came from. Warmth was around me and I spread my legs to wrap around it. Something hard and warm pressed to my… My eyes shot open.

My head was resting at the point where Ichigo's neck and collarbone connected. His arms were around me and he was smiling down at me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Eh, I guess it's all right. Not really awesome but what do I expect really? How do you like it? I live off your reviews so tell me how you're feeling about this story and if it has the write to continue. I'm getting Internet this Saturday. Or if by the time I post this, I got Internet on Friday. How are my lemons? I think they are nicely squeezed. You can always tell me how my story is. I'm open to constructive criticism. If you haven't already noticed my creative funniness isn't present at the moment then I'm telling it probably won't be there for quite a while. I'm a bitch, I know. I give you a taste then take it back real quick. You want to slap me don't you? Well, you can't cause I'm on the other side of the screen! =^_^= Oh, there it is!(The funnies, I mean.) If any one knows how I can get Fade To Black: I Call Her Name, would they please tell me? The title of the movie just sounds so ominous. Fade To Black would be okay but I Call Her Name gives it that sad oomph that makes my heart ache. I'm tired of my heart aching, dammit. Sadness is really ruling me right now. Sorry. I'll see if next time I come back on a lighter note, okay? Sorry to bum you out?


	3. Chapter 3

The Benfits of A One Night Stand

Chapter 3, Benefit # 1, 2, 3: Failed

Many things ran through my mind while Ichigo laid there smiling. One, he's sexy, in a sleepy way. Two, he's warm. Three, he's... STILL HERE? That could be a contribution to why I said what I did. He, of course, just smirked in response and pushed my head underneath his armpit, in an attempt to quiet me down or snuggle, I don't know which. Suprisingly enough, it wasn't quite as bad as you'd think. The hairs were just a shade or two darker than the ones on his head and smelled warm and sort of spicy. They tickled my nasal passages warmly and I took a long whiff of it before I could stop myself but since I wouldn't want him to get the idea that I'm an armpit sniffer, I had to cover that up with some intense wailing like a banshee. When he released me, I straddled him with my hands on his shoulders and began berating him in a scalding tone. He was smirking, "You sniffed me. Don't think I didn't notice that." My cheeks flared and I shook my head in furious denial.

"No, no I didn't. You must've mistaken my gag of disgust for this alleged sniff that you've created in your mind." I lied blatantly, I shifted slightly and felt the full impact of a ripped hymen. Let me tell you, it wasn't exactly my cup of tea. But I wasn't about to let Ichigo see that because he's not a woman and will never become a woman and thus will never understand the wonderous mighty all-powerful vagina. But I guess he understands more than I thought because he closed his mouth on the witty retort that was about to leave his mouth and sat up almost throwing me off and settling me on his lap with my back facing his chest..

"Does it hurt too bad? Do you want me to go to the drug store and get you something?" He bombarded me with concern. He shifted and I almost roared in anger, if he wanted to help he should've just stopped moving. I mean, I was touched at the sincerity but don't get me wrong, I was SERIOUSLY being touched with sincerity. He was trying to work his second finger into me! I looked at his face shocked to see him looking totally serene.

"Is this your idea of making me feel better? Well,- mmmm." He pressed them in all the way and with his hand facing my body began stroking some magical area of concentrated nirvana. I bit my lip as I started rocking my hips against his palm until I was basically humping his hand, seeing as I remembered being particularly vocal last night, I kept quiet. I bent my knees up, searching for leverage so I could continue to push against his hand. He curled his palm just a little so it rubbbed against my clit and I exploded, quivering and shaking as I contracted on his hand with a soft gasp. When it was over and my legs were weak with pleasure and he turned me so I straddled him and he stroked my back and pressed me against the warmth of his hardness, I kept trembling at my over stimulated flesh.

"Better?" He asked smugly. But I didn't have the will to deny the truth at that particular moment in time so I nodded helplessly. He attempted to kiss my neck but I was so busy pressing my chest against his that I probably wouldn't have noticed if my brother were in the room watching while simultaneously throwing up on my $950 twelve by three carpet. He held my hips in his hands when I finally got in place and rocked them to him. I moaned loudly, there was no way that I was going to last longer than a few seconds, if we went for another round. I ground on him hard and fast and just when I could feel paradise, in my reach, right there- BEEP BEEP BEEP. I looked at the time that the alarm clock was telling me, 11:30 AM. Oh, not happening- talk about your mood killer. But I seriously couldn't remember when I set the clock. I smiled up at Ichigo sheepishly and he smirked at me. Leaning back, he turned it off and started the rocking motion again. I shook my head because apparently, he was still ready to go if his lips on my neck were any indication.

"Alarm clock," I murmured because it was hard to speak clearly with a cloudy mind. "Ichigo," I whimpered, and I would've slapped anyone else who'd made that sound, that's how pathetic it was. I think it was safe to assume that Ichigo appreciated it more than I did because he held me tighter to his body and began nibbling on my ear hungrily. I put my hand up on his chest and whimpered again, "Please." He let go of my ear and groaned. He held my hips as guided me up onto my knees and slid against my heat. I put my arms around his shoulders and remembered the night before when we continued at around two o'clock in the morning and my feet ended up next to my ears and Ichigo had been telling me where to put my arms to get the best out of the experience, I moaned restlessly and he grabbed each cheek of my butt as he guided his dripping head into me. As he pushed forward into me, I pushed down and when our hips met he groaned in pleasure. I cried out in ecstasy and was spurred on by the mind numbing pleasure. Intimately, tangled in each other's web while carefully spinning our own to keep the other in thrall. We laid there tangled in one another, all light carresses and strokes as he laid on top of me with his hand tangled in my mine as he kissed my neck and when it came to end we were both shocked. He rolled away from me but left our hands entangled and we stayed quiet, besides our desperate gasping, trying to catch our breath. Afraid to break the moment, I sidled up to him slowly to tell him something and he probably misunderstood that for me wanting him to hold me. I mean, I could only guess as much when he started smothering me with his warm embrace.

"I'm hungry," I mumbled under his arm on my face, he grunted impassively in response.

"I'm not." He said, pulling me over to him tighter and tucking his head under my chin and his breath swept across my neck everytime he exhaled. I made a whining noise.

"Ichigo, I'm starving." I said in a limp voice.

"I just want to lay here and... I don't know the word..." He grumbled at my collarbone. "Snuggle?" He asked me as if I should know what he should be feeling but I became determined nonetheless to get what I wanted..

"Ichigo, get your fat ass out of bed and make me a sandwich." I said with authority. He shifted his body over mine and put his elbows next to my head and looked down to give me a withering look before getting out of the bed and and bending over to supposedly search for his boxers. I almost gasped at the deep red (progressing to purple) claw marks on his back but that was nothing compared to the small feminine handprint on his ass. I was unbelievably embarrassed and he was probably showing off at because I had almost no mark on my own body so I leaned over the edge of the bed and picked his boxers up for him. It was a good thing that I bit my nails a lot or else he'd be bleeding. Ha, pyschology! I knew there was a better reason behind nail biting then stress! I threw them at his butt. "Stop stalling, go make me a sandwich." He slid them on grumbling and started mumbling something about how he was a man, I should be the one getting out of the warm bed to make _him_ a sandwich. I forced a burp out loudly, "Hey, baby, I'm still hungry here." I leaned back onto the pillows and spread my legs and rested a hand on my crotch. He looked at me once and sneered. I rolled over when I was certain that he was gone from the room. In all actuality, I couldn't really feel much of anything from the hips and below besides a pleasantly warm tingle that in my last conscious moments last night I'd dubbed The Afterglow. I knew I'd had a fair share of alcohol last night but I didn't really feel hungover. Thank God for small mercies. I snorted a little, as if any mercy were small. "Ichigooooo," I whined. Renji had told me once that (even though the bastard knew I'd never raised my voice to him) that my voice really carries. "Ichiiiiiiiiiigooooooooooo, I'm hungry." No response. "Are you donnnnne yet?" I started groaning. " Ichiiiii-"

"Shut up, Rukia." I rolled onto my back and smiled up at him brightly. He handed me the plate in his hands and I took it and inspected it before taking a giant colossal bite out of it.

"Oh my mother loving corn, Ichigo, its delicious." I said with my mouth full. He shook his head and tried to get back into the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked him, curiously. He paused mid-sliding motion and looked at me incredulously.

"I'm going to bed!" He said as if it were obvious. I bit into the sandwich again, I mean it really was delicious before I turned my head to him again.

"Why? Shouldn't you be heading home now?" I looked at him almost happily which is probably why I didn't expect his expression to be so... resigned but so determined at the same time. Whoa, talk about about an oxymoron.

"You were sort of drunk last night but that doesn't mean I'm freeing you from the promise you made to me," I cocked my head to the side curiously but with a growing sense of apprehension. He went on, "This thing between us isn't over, that much is clear to me. You said you love me." I put the sandwich down because of the mounting dread in the pit of my stomach. "And if you don't remember, I reciprocate those feelings." He said matter-of-factly. I covered my face in mortification.

"Oh crap, Kurosaki. I meant I love your body and the way it was making me feel," I raised my knees, rested my elbows on them and continued, "Not that I love you or... anything like that. I thought you understood that. I mean I appreciate what you said to my ex-boyfriend for me but... People don't fall in love in one night." He pulled my hands away from my face roughly just after I finished talking.

"I did and you did too. Don't give your crap logic because you don't want to face this, Rukia." He said with eyes flashing intensely. I tried to pull away from him and I knew without saying anything that he was right but who does he think I am? I'm Rukia Never-Gonna- Fuck-My Kuchki, these things don't happen to me. I can't deal with them. My eyes flashed just as intensely as I tried to think of a response that would get him out of here. "I'm not leaving, Rukia." His eyes softened and my face fell. He was just going to get hurt. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him. He must have mistook for the fear in my eyes for myself because he grabbed my chin. "Hey, Rukia, y'know what a stickler I am for opened eyes." I opened them because I just couldn't believe he was making jokes like that.

"Kurosaki," I ignored the frown he gave me at the use of his surname, "You have no _idea _what you're getting yourself into." He frowned then and looked me over almost possessively.

"I can handle it." He said sincerely and right then it was as if in the almost palpable fortress that was my heart and its icy kingdom-like domain something was being chipped at by Ichigo's soldiers because they were working their way to the center, slowly but surely. "Maybe you'll just need me around to be a temporary fuck buddy, or hold you, or maybe just be around until you can face your feelings but I'm staying right where I am until you do." He said awkwardly near my ear and that was enough evidence for me that he didn't make a habit of doing these kinds of things, so just like that, as quick as a snap, I decided to trust him. He was right, he can handle it. That didn't mean that I could.

"I'll think about this... Ichigo," I looked up at him so he could see my sincerity. "I'll just go shower now, y'know. Take care of the morning routine." I bit my lip, " You can leave if you need to, you have to get ready for... ?" I left it hanging and he seemed to be assuming that leaving me as shaken as I was feeling would probably only force me two steps back when I'd gone one step foreward so he shook his head.

"Today's my day off from my internship at Mercy General and I don't work until late tonight."

I smiled, cautiously at him. "Okay, there's a bathroom down the hall on the left." He kissed my knuckles and let my hand go. With that I left the bed and made my way over to adjoining bathroom. I closed the door but hesitated, not sure whether I should lock the door or not. On a whim, I decided to leave it cracked open just a little. I started up the water in the shower and waited for the tub to fill with warm water before head to the storage closet to get all my neccessary toiletries. I put them by the side of the bathtub. I grabbed my Chappy The Rabbit washcloth, I felt slightly guilty for what I was about to do with it and dipped it into the water. I put one hand on the edge of the tub and cleaned most of the remants from last night off the insides of my thighs. Even then they were sticky and I got into the only half full tub. Tiny pieces of clotted blood that I'd missed floated in the water I resisted the urge to get out as I grabbed my bubblebath and poured more thn neccessary into the water. I knotted my hair in a little bun on top of my head and pinned it there with the hair pin I'd grabbed from the closet. One stubborn strand of hair slid down out it and I sighed, my hair was as stubborn as I was. For shame, for shame. I turned off the faucet and slid down into the water.I closed my eyes and hummed softly while keeping the palms of my hands braced against the bottom of the tub so I wouldn't slide down too far into the water.

Soon my humming filled the bathroom and I added words slowly and the soothing words had me leaning my head back as though someone else were singing to me. I washed my face and because I didn't want a mouth full of suds, I settled for a soft satisfying hum. When I opened eyes, Ichigo was leaning on the doorframe watching me with a thoughtful expression. I gasped in shock and slid lower into the bubbles until I was at risk for drowning. He laughed and I could feel my nose tingle with the need to sneeze but I settled for scowling at him with my eyes. It's true, I can do that. Because I have mad skittles, yo. Suddenly, an image of me wearing pants at least three sizes too big and having a belt to keep just my Chappy The Rabbit boxers showing. A loose shirt and my hair in corn rows like what my brother does to the stubborn patch of curly hair on top of his head except on my whole head. I let out a little laugh and when I was inhaling to laugh again, I ended up coughing and sneezing. I sat up and held my hands to my chest and tried to catch my breath.

He watched impassively for a few seconds before bursting out laughing and shook his head slowly. When I regained my composure, I scowled at him not only with my eyes but with my mouth as well. "Get out, dofus." I snarled at him. He looked as though he might laugh again but my expression made him settle for a quietly amused look. "I said get out!" I said, that smug look was annoying but I didn't really mean to scream. My face flushed and I reached up to draw the curtain but I had to slide out just a little to get it all around. I wasn't just about to do that so I sat there with the curtain half drawn.

"Y'know, I didn't come to look at you," I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I heard you singing something, it sounded nice but I couldn't quite catch the words." He said and I blushed again.

"I don't know, it was nothing special. I was just... the water was very relaxing. Sorry." I said awkwardly. He gave me this weird look that I coulodn't exatly place.

"Why?" He asked me, crossing the space between us and I squeaked and slid under the water with my chin just below the surface. "Why are you sorry?" He leaned onto the edge of the tub.

"I don't know..." I said in a small awkward voice.

He looked at me speculatively almost blankly before smiling and standing up. "Okay." I smiled back nervously and tried to back to my grooming. He's seen me naked but so what? That doesn't mean he's getting a show. But despite my pointed look, he just stood there. I started to reach down to grab my shampoo but he stopped me by getting it on his own. I held out my hand expectantly but he was... READING THE INGREDIENT LIST?

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously, raising my voice to him. But seeing as he'd already perfected the art of ignoring me, that didn't mean much in the grand scheme of things. He smirked and handed the bottle to me.

"I knew there had to be a reason your hair is so strong. Aha! It's organic! And there's a mixture of cocoa and shea butter in it." He said it so triumphantly that I didn't have the will to mock him. Alright, so maybe just a little bit of will to mock him. But the poor bastard was being so weird.

"Yeah, the conditioner does too if you want to... I don't know, read it maybe. My lotion has it too, y'know." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I meant that whenever I touch Hime's hair-" He started before I interrupted.

"Hime?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Excuse me. Orihime, my ex-girlfriend." He explained. "Her hair always looked smooth but it was just dry and broke a lot. I mean, seriously, she shedded hair like a dog. It was just..." He shook his head.

"Gross?" I asked. He nodded.

"It was so disgusting," He pulled out my hairpin and put both hands in my hair. "So smooth," He massaged my scalp and I groaned softly. "It just radiates health." He said, after sniffing my hair a little. "I'm an intern right now but I've got about a month or so before it's I'm done, so I know." He kept massaging my head so I just barely even noticed when he got on his knees to slide the shampoo in, it felt pleasantly cool against my skull full of thoughts that were growing dirtier and dirtier by the second. "You know, I'd really like to play Doctor sometime." He whispered into my ear. I moaned and put my arms around his shoulders and slid out of the water. I got on my knees and started pulling him back with me. He stopped at the edge of the tub. "These are the only pair of pants that I have." He said.

"Then lose them." I whispered huskily.

"Shouldn't you be being the bigger person and be saying why we should just go out to eat?" I shook my head and sucked his ear into my mouth before letting it out with a pop.

"Oooh, the med student takes care of his ears, doesn't he?" I said with a smirk before continuing to eat his neck up. His arms dropped to his sides and he let me have my way with him. I slid my chest all over his and felt him tense up. I grinned and rubbed my cheek all over his before getting closer. He raised his arm hesitantly and I made notice of the fact that he must've just got out of the shower because his hair was wet so it wouldn't matter if he got completely wet, would it? I was to mention my observation to him when a loud scream filled the air and the theme song from Jaws joined it. I froze and jumped out of the tub, hurdling over Ichigo's face grazing him slightly with the bottom of my ass. I left him in my dust and ran over to my small little clutch and pulled out my Blackberry Curve. I answered it breathelessly.

"Hello? Nii-Sama?" I asked, hoping to God that I was wrong.

"Rukia, hello. How are you?" He said stoically but there was an underlying emotion that I couldn't quite place.

"Oh, I'm fine. And you, big brother?" I asked nervously.

"Not well, Rukia, not well. I've heard some interesting news," He paused, " Do you know what it is?"

I was resigned to the fact that I'd have to have Ichigo beat Renji's ass. "Yes."

"Good. So I've acquired the knowledge that you've and Renji are broken up." He waited for confirmation so I made a soft affrimative noise. "Would you like to explain how it happened." That tone of voice told me that he'd phrased it as a question only to be polite but it was really a demand. Anger bubbled up in my chest and I noticed Ichigo coming out of the bathroom with a dazed and confused expression. Renji had no right ot tell my brother and my brother had no right to question me as though I were still a child. "Now, Rukia."

"Renji and I set up a date. It was a really classy place so I told Renji I'd foot the bill. He agreed. I was there, he wasn't. I met someone there and he _escorted_ me to Renji''s where I found him in bed with a very buxom redhead with a rather annoying voice. Then same man who took me to Renji's _humble_ abode, Ichigo Kurosaki being his name," I smiled at him briefly. "Well, he basically took confronted Renji and the redhead and gave me the strength to leave the room -and Renji's life- forever. So before you decide to persaude me to go speak to Renji about this matter, I assure you, we're over." I finished with what I hoped was a sense of finality on this matter and not growing dread at daring to speak to brother that way.

Byakuya coughed into his reciever and I cringed because that meant he was about to say something long and winding. "I understand," My jaw dropped but let me say that the man who once said don't count your chickens before they hatch was without a doubt perfectly and absolutely insane. We're not talkling about chickens you fool! We're talking about my life! "I'll see to Renji. About this man where is he from? What are his connections?" He said in an imperious tone.

"What about connections? How about how he makes me feel? I'm sure that's what you meant to ask, right?" I said reproachfully.

"I meant, who does he know in my circles, Rukia?" He said stoically.

"It doesn't matter, does it? Because your significant other who had_ connections _didn't cheat on you did they?" I said in a voice that betrayed my frustration.

"Rukia, Renji told me this man would be around. why don't you let me speak to him since he's probably more composed than you are?" He snarled at me coldly if that were even possible.

"Brother, I assure, I am in fact composed at the moment. But I've also got common sense so I know when what you approve of is different than what is good for me. So I've got to go now, don't I? Before I say something that I may or may not regret later." I ended on a forced light note.

"Well, I suppose you should. Goodbye, Rukia." He said firmly.

"And to you, Brother."

**...**

AN:

It's been about a year, hasn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

The Benefits Of A One Night Stand

Chapter 4, Let's Go

I hung up the phone with a slight tremor wracking my hand and, furious at my lack of control, I threw it at the wall. It didn't even crack. "Damn you, smartphone technology." I said ruefully. I turned to Ichigo only to notice that he was sitting by my side and I offered him a weak smile. He frowned.

"From what I understand, that was your brother?" He asked me. I nodded. "Your big brother?" I nodded slowly, I didn't like where this was going, "And he doesn't like me already?" He asked incredulously. I nodded sheepishly. "Really?" I nodded again. "No. He can't not like me. That's impossible. _Everyone_ likes me. Even people I don't like have some secret grudge because I don't like them and they love me." I rolled my eyes and stood up, eyeing the two wet spots we left on my floor.

"Ichigo, you cocky bastard. Dry my floor now." I said, knowing that I was wrong but I was a woman therefore I'd be obeyed. He knows that of course. I think man made notice of that fact along with with the fall of man and rise of women. "I'm going to finish washing my hair and I'll be right out." I turned away and walked with a slight strut, leaving puddles behind me, not bothering to wait for a response. I finished my daily routine, washing my hair, brushing my teeth and drying myself off. I dried the floor with a towel. I grabbed a different towel, Chappy The Rabbit design of course. I wonder how long it will take Ichigo to become a fan as well. I was letting my hair air-dry so I just walked into the room. My floor was completely dry and it even sparkled a little so I wondered what exactly he did to it since I wasn't gone for long, when I looked around the room to find him, he was standing in front of my closet with the door open. Ichigo probably heard me walk in because he turned around with his face stricken with shock, pain, concern, and the strong need to help.

"Rukia," He gestured towards the Chappy Shrine inside my closet with incense burning on the small table. "What... what is this?" I smiled with my head tilted to the side in confusion.

"My Chappy Shrine?" I said, still confused. He staggered over to me and put his hands on my shoulders and still down to his knees, effectively taking me down with him. He pulled me into his arms tightly and rocked me back and forth. I held his shoulder blades in confusion. He was mumbling something and I strained to hear him.

"Oh, baby. I didn't know you were crazy. Why didn't you tell me? You're so crazy. We'll get you the best help in town, but if there's a better place we'll go there. Oh, I love you, you little crazy pyshcotic midget. We'll get you the best help in the world." My eye twitched at the word midget.

"Help for what, Ichigo? What are you talking about?" I asked only slightly irritated at the midget comment since he sounded genuinely concerned. He pulled back from me and gave me a serious look.

"Your Chappy Addiction." He said, completely serious and I punched him in the stomach. He curled into a ball and whined loudly.

"Oh shush, it was only your stomach." I teased and went to my drawer and slid on some random underwear, making sure to ignore Chappy's face looking longingly at me from The Monday Collection.

"It wasn't my stomach!" He groaned from the corner he'd managed to crawl into. I gasped but I didn't apologize because he insulted The Almighty Chappy, he got what he deserved. "You hit so hard." He whined. I ignored him completely.

"You know, I should've guessed that it wasn't your stomach. It was squishy." I said in a teasing one.

"Are you saying that my little swimmers are keeping my love muscle anything but rock solid?" He asked incredulously. I turned to him as I was adjusting the straps on my bra. My jaw clenched slightly because I hadn't noticed when he stood up and stalked over to me but there he was, in front of me.

"Yes, Ichigo, I'm saying that your _love muscle_ is infact flaccid sometimes." I said matter of factly, crossing my arms. His nostrils flared and he pushed me into the drawer with his chest.

"That's not true at all. You're a Mexican for even suggesting something like that." He stated in my face. I shook my wet hair off my shoulder and flicked the ends at him.

"That's not an insult, Ichigo. Mexicans are proud, beautiful people with an even more beautiful country just has their debt issuses under more light than other countries and that's just because they're just trying to get it under control." I jabbed him in the chest hard as I finished speaking. I looked into his eyes, the left corner of hiis mouth twitched and he grabbed my hand and flattened it on his chest. He pulled my hand to his back so I was pulled in roughly and he pressed his lips to mine, sensually but briefly. Then he let go and grabbed his shirt off my bed and sat down as he buttoned it up. I looked him over, he didn't really look like he just kissed the woman he loves... Okay, so maybe it really isn't settling in that someone could love me. I just having a little trouble believing it. I turned around to get the rest of my clothing on when I heard Ichigo curse about several missing buttons, I laughed, "So we should stop by a store?"

"No, I have extras at my house. So we'll just head there after grabbing something to eat." He said. I turned around while sliding my pants on and had to laugh loudly. There were about six missing buttons, Ichigo looked like either he was a bum or he was about to go on a Walk Of Shame. Although, I don't think he would be very shamed, I mean, at least he shouldn't be. Many people have told me that I'm very attractive. How dare he be ashamed of me? I buttoned my jeans and slapped his chest hard, while shrugging my light green chiffon button down shirt onto my small shoulders.

"I can't believe you!" I started to walk away but his yell of protest stopped me.

"What? What did I do?" He yelled and I turned about and gave him a hard look.

"Don't lie to me. I know things!" I waved my arms up in the air then returned them to my chest to finish uttoning it. "I am _pretty_! How dare you be ashamed? I am ze pritt-iest woman you vill ever know! That song and movie, Pretty Woman? Yeah, that was about me." He shook his head slowly and a slow grin spread across his face and he stared at the low neckline of my shirt. He strutted over to me and before I could step away, he swung me up in his arms and kissed the life out of me before letting me droop like a wilted flower in his arms. I laid there in his arms until I could feel my back start to hurt so I tip-toed and put my arms around his neck so he was starting to bend over me. He put his nose in the crook of my neck and he kissed my collarbone. I put my legs around his hips and started hanging down like a koala bear. I laughed at how he just took it all in stride as he swung up to a standing position and supported my bottom with his large hands. I sighed and kissed his neck softly and grabbed his soft hair that was almost completely dry. I slid off, grabbed his hand and guided him down the stairs. He went along without a word, quite sure that I was mollified and at the bottom of the stairway I almost stepped on one of my shoes from last night. How on Earth did they get here? _Ichigo kissed my thighs and held them open. He held my leg straight and licked all the way down. It tickled and I would've laughed if I hadn't known about his sensitivity to my reception of his efforts. He unbuckled the skinng strap and kissed my calf when it was off completely. I groaned when he began to massage my calves and suddenly he pounced on me and rolled around they floor of the foyer with me in his arms while kissing the everloving life out of me and I could feel his insistence for a 6th round press against my stomach._ I bent down with a deep blush and picked it up as I was examining it the heel of the shoe made me have to gasp. They were still my Jimmy Choo high needle-point stilettos except with dry crusty blood on them at the heels. I remembered those creeps from last night but I didn't actually think the heels had penetrated. Or maybe I had known and I was hoping that there wouldn't be any proof so I wouldn't have to face it. I stood up, I hadn't decided if I was going to keep the shoes or not. I looked at Ichigo and he still hadn't looked close enough at the shoes to see what my issue was. He grabbed the shoes and scanned it over. He smirked when he finally came to the bottom of the shoes.

"Is this what has you looking all flustered? Seriously?" He looked it over and flicked his thumbnail over the heel and some of the dry blood fell in flakes.

"What are you doing? I don't clean, I just keep the place clean! You're cleaning it..." I grumbled and followed the hall coming off the stairway to the doorway and I exited but left the door open. I hope Ichigo understood that that meant he didnn't really have to clean. He caught up with me when I was hesitantly touching the handlebars of his motorcycle. He leaned over me and put his hands over mine.

"You know that I'm never cleaning for you ever again, right? I was just in a post-coital haze. That will never happen again, I assure you." He whispered into my ear and moved me away from his bike so he could settle himself on it with a smirk.

"Ichigo, I'll have you whipped in a few days. No doubt about it." I said and caught the helmet he threw to me with my own little smirk. He ran a hand through his hair and scoffed.

"Me? Whipped? Never!" I put on the helmet, assuring him silently that he would tamed. I tightened it as I edged closer to his motorcycle but I didn't have to try to know that that seat would prove too high for me. I guess my heels last night were pretty high to get me over this with no trouble. He knew it too, I could tell by the way his back was shaking with laughter. He was trying to make me ask for help. What? Does he think that it proves he won't- if he isn't already- be whipped? I shook my head, shame on you, I thought, devilishly. Who do you think I am? I've got more intense training than a Chinese gymnast. I stepped back four or five steps, I can't remember how many exactly because I was too busy thinking about the look that would be on his face. That idiot. I sprinted, quickly extended my hands, and when I was almost there, I jumped with one leg before the other. I turned my torso sideways and softened my landing with my hands on the seat. The bike barely moved during all of that, whether it's from Ichigo's weight or my skill, I don't know. I'll let you be the judge of that. "What the fuck was that, Rukia?" He asked in a dead voice.

"My jump and landing worth ten points? Yeaaaaah, that's how I'll do things if you're going to be mean to me." I said and he laughed,

"Why didn't you just ask for help? I would've hoisted you up." He said teasingly. I punched his back hard and muttered quickly about him being such a whore. I was sure he could hear me but he just laughed again when I started calling him a "dirty slut." He let up the kickstand and the engine rumbled for a few seconds before he went off to the end of my driveway. When we were there he stopped for a second to ask where I wanted to go for breakfast.

"Uhhm... There's this really good-." He took off again not waiting for me to finish and threw a smirk over his shoulder quickly.

"Sorry, your opinions are being ignored." He said smugly. I rose myself up so my hands were on his shoulders just to piss him off because he did that on purpose. I wasn't completely upright because even a vengeful Rukia isn't that stupid, even that part of me had a fear of death. As soon as he realized what I was doing he sped up thinking that it would intimidate me. I sat down in fear before realizing that was letting him win. So instead, seeing as I was clearly under the influence of momentary stupidity, I stood up with my legs completely straight. He immediately slowed down and tried to pull to the side of the road despite several loud honking horns and raised fists. Tried was probably the keyword there because instead he just went faster than he should and do to my rising fear and need to live I sat downa and put my arms around him when I could feel my tennis shoe start to slip. Maybe he could feel my genuine fear or maybe he was just a good guesser but he turned his head and pulled my helmet off and kissed me hard and sensually before turning his eyes back to their rightful position on the road without a word. I said nothing but left the helmet behind me and held him while I just enjoyed the feeling of his hard body beneath my hands. I think that when I started to feel the first stirrings of love for him.

**...**

AN:

I'll continue as soon as possible, I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

The Benefits Of A One NIght Stand

Chapter 5, Emoticon

All too soon for me, our moment ended and Ichigo seemed to change his mind and asked my opinion so we ended up in front of my favorite hole in the wall restaraunt, _Sode No Shirayuki._ There was a long story behind that name. One that no one will ever hear. But I think subconsciously, I must have wanted Ichigo to know about the importance of this part of my life because it was a bigger part of me than I will ever be able to describe. We walked into the door with Ichigo's large arm heavy but warm and very welcomed on my shoulders. When we did get in I saw Ichigo survey the small place approvingly. There were small chic sky lights all over the ceiling and I guided Ichigo over to the small podium where you wait for a waiter or host to join and give the specials. As we walked over a woman with a disconcerting but extremely exotic combination of dark skin, purple hair, and bright sparkling cat like yellow eyes gasped and rushed over to me. I broke free from Ichigo and ran to her. "Rukia? Baby, where have you been? I swear, your degree is going to kill you! Crap, you're so thin! " I snorted, because looking at her I could confidently say that she was just barely a size 4, and me, a size 2 am too skinny? "Oh, I see you've picked out some habits then." She said wryly.

"You bet, Yor-" Her look made me correct myself. "Mom, I would like a table for two." I said, politely ignoring Ichigo's look. Yoruichi and I had no resemblance whatsoever. She was at least a foot taller than me and was much curvier than my almost stick figure self.

"How about a table for four so Papa and I can join you? Yeah, so that's we'll do." She didn't wait for my reply and walked away with her straight leg jeans hanging low and her plain neon orange t-shirt riding up over her lower back to show a butterfly tatoo. I remember when she got that, I thought wistfully wishing I hadn't chickened out and gotten one as well. I looked up at Ichigo and noticed, not unhappily, that I was trapped between his arms and the podium.

"Mom? That woman couldn't have been more 35." He questioned while nuzzling my neck.

"Great guess, she'll be 35 in January." I answered while rubbing his shoulders. It must be getting hard to kiss such a short person when you're so tall so I gave him a tentative kiss on the corner of his mouth before I heard him whisper something that sounded like no, and pressed a firm kiss to my lips before slipping his tongue passed them. My eyes closed as I let him have his way with my mouth and a soft groan left my lips when he went up for air. He pushed me into the podium harder with his hips and I could feel his hard warmth pressing into my stomach and I contemplated the notion of having sex in a restaraunt.

"I love you." He gasped out as he kissed my ear. Of course that snapped me out of it.

"Ichigo, I -" I was going ot stammer out a refusal to his feelings when he interrupted.

"I know, Rukia. you're going to have to deal with the fact that sometimes I'm just going to say it. It's not like I'm trying to make you say it as well." I nodded but he obviously didn't care because he was giving me a firm look as if he knew I was uncomfortable anyway. He pushed himself off me just in time because just then Yoruichi came back out dragging Kisuke by the ea along with her, I laughed. Clearly, he was uncomfortable without his hat. Not to mention the black suit, white button up shirt with a red tie that Yoruichi probably forced onto him. He had an impressive case of hat hair with his fluffy blond hair rounded out at the top and puffed out at the bottom and as they came closer I could hear her lecturing about how he was going to see his daughter for the first time in weeks and he wanted to wear his ugliest clothes.

"But Yoruichi-koi, I wear it _all_ the time. They make me comfortable." He whined.

"That, Kisuke, is exactly why you can't wear it now. This is a special time. " She said matter-of-factly. Kisuke was about to hug me when instead Yoruichi punched him in the stomach.

"Bow you, bastard!" She whisper-yelled. He bowed down low to me and held his stomach and I pulled him up and hugged him around the shoulders.

"Papa!" I said because no way was I going to get away with calling him Kisuke. He stood at his fullest and leaned back a little so my feet came off the ground.

"Musume, I've missed you." He said fondly and suddenly Yoruichi's eyes filled with happy tears that were aching to be spilled but it's a known fact of the universe that Yoruichi Shionin does not cry and I was sort of thinking that Ichigo was probably going to be a tad bit freaked out by this. We held each other tightly and I ruffled his hair on my tippy toes as I was let back down onto my feet. He whined and tried to shy away from the offending appendage . "I'm your papa, shouldn't I play with _your_ hair? I hate my hair, don't touch it." I laughed and suddenly became aware of Ichigo standing next to me with his hands in his pockets. I turned to him and smiled briefly before wrapping my arm around his waist and Kisuke and Yoruichi finally took notice of him and Kisuke went cold.

"Who's this stud muffin, baby?" Yoruichi asked with crossed arms and twinkle in her eye and Ichigo brightened the whole room with his notoriously blinding smile and extended his hand to her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia's primary stud muffin extraordinaire." He said charmingly. I was glad because he seemed to be making a wonderful impression on her. She took his hand and laughed seductively when he kissed it. Now, you may be thinking: _Get Your Nasty Hand Away From Him, You Dirty Whore, You! _I would as well except Yoruichi was practically my mother, she'd never do thatto me unless she was testing Ichigo. Kisuke on the other hand was having a bit of trouble with that because he walked around to the host side of the podium and came back with a bamboo cane in his hand. I rolled my eyes because it was his _special _cane. Then he reached his hand and gave Ichigo a look as though daring him to grab it and Ichigo's pride must have been stuffed up his buttand permeating through his whole body because he returned the look and grabbed the extended hand. I rolled my eyes at them and Yoruichi caught my eyes and we shared a sympathetic. My heart overflowed with happiness and a strong sense of warmth although it must have been 68 degrees Fahrenheit in there. I rubbed at the expanse of skin below the puffed sleeve of my green shirt and I looked away because the situation felt so right. As though, that was supposed to happen on a regular basis. As if, Ichigo _belonged_ in my life permanently. I shook my head, what was I doing there? With Ichigo? Who had probably had a long comfortable life with a real mother and a real father. People who loved him. He deserved someone to love, someone without so much baggage hanging over her heart. My eyes burned with sorrow, that person wasn't me. It would _never_ be me and I lamented that sad fact. But fact it was, and fact it would remain so when Ichigo and Kisuke looked at me in concern, I pretended I was happy. A happy little _emoticon._

_AN:_

So I'm still writing and I hope this is to your satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Benefits Of A One Night Stand**

Chapter 6, All That I Loved

Ichigo kept giving me worried and slightly hurt looks when he realized that I wouldn't burden him with any of my problems or "let a load off" in his terms. To me that would mean acceptance of his affections and a degree of trust that I have in just about no one. Excepting Momo. I trust her a little more than most people. But not by much, of course. I left my musings as my stomach gurgled unhappily. Ichigo and I just had the most wonderful make up sex in the universe's history of forever. That was, of course, great and all. Even though he was obviously still wrong to assume that I had to tell him anything. I realized that I was just so hungry, I just knew he heard my stomach growl. I stilled and lied there, thinking. I'd gone so still that it was impossible to say that he didn't know what I was about to do and yet he pulled me closer. Ichigo and I were spooning and I knew he was going to hate me but the pain in my stomach was unbearable. "Baby?" I asked quietly. I was sure of the pet name since I specifically told Ichigo not to call me baby because I would not be having _any _of his children. He scoffed and told me not to be so sure. Dumbass.

"Hmmmmm?" He hummed at me in reply. He pressed his groin against my bottom and I shivered a little. Our bodies were covered in sweat and the cycle I set for Ichigo's central A/C kick started. Every two hours it started up for about thirty minutes and stopped for another two hours then over again. But even though a chill was starting to overtake the heady air in the room, Ichigo pressed firmer. "Yes?" I tried to ignore him. This was an intimadation tactic and I would not be fooled into getting my own sandwich twice. That was a man's job.

"Get me a sandwich, babe. Please." I added a degree of innocence to my tone and made no reply to his insistent hips even though his bucking was making friction that produced sweat. He couldn't win though, because women don't need sex. We could just as simply take their sperm and have children without those lazy, belching donors. So I knew that when he made no reply, that was because he didn't want to. I had to reinforce it. "I'm starving."

He sighed, and snuggled closer to me. I pulled away from him and rolled over onto my back. I turned my face to him and widened my eyes in innocence. "Please?" I smiled when he got up in defeat. He mumbled something that sounded mildly insulting. "What?" I asked, my tone screaming a warning to take caution.

He looked back at me with his honey eyes embarrassed and his cheeks high in color even though he sounded confident to say the least. "Your eyes are too damn sexy for your own good." I giggled and he walked away after running a hand through his hair tiredly. Before leaving, he leaned against the black trim of his doorway and looked back at me, "Meet me in the living room. I'm going to teach you the way normal relaxed people spend time." I laughed and through a pillow at him. "Watching movies," he added.

"Dumbass!" I shouted after him with my amusement barely hidden. I got up and stretched languidly. Of course, I was going to watch a movie with him, it was only 2 o'clock after all. We had most of the day ahead of us since he'd dragged me out of _Sode No Shirayuki_ so he could try to force questions that I didn't want answer onto me. And then we had our first fight, the first of many,of course. And it ended extremely well, with several orgasms to boot. I walked over to his dresser and grabbed the first shirt I could find and went to the bathroom. I looked for his hairbrush but decided that was too awkward even if he did think he loved me so I used my fingers.

I could barely contain my laughter because I hadn't noticed that his shirt said anything. I stood back to read it all and in yellow SubWay's print it said, "Foot Long." With an arrow pointing down, I imagined on Ichigo it would've looked better but the shirt fell to a little above my knees so apparently my "foot long" started in the middle of my thighs. No problem though, Ichigo would be fine with me having a foot long cock in the middle of my thighs. Love transcends all genders. I brushed my teeth with my fingers and I lamented the missing freshness a toothbrush would give me. I looked longingly at his toothbrush but walked away.

I kept thinking about it even as I pulled my hair into a knot at the top of head and even as I played with my bangs until I got into the living room where a large bowl of popcorn had my mouth watering. It was practically sinful in it's copious amount of decadent butter. I started towards it but then I also noticed a grilled chesse sandwich sitting on a plate with ketchup on the side and changed direction. I went and sat down on his chic and contemporary black leather couch. It was cold but it didn't curb my hunger so I reached out for the grilled cheese but I was promptly scolded.

"Now now, Rukia. You can't start eating until I'm sitting down and the movie starts." He sounded amused so I looked to the kitchen doorway, it had one of those fancy two part doors and he had the top open so he could talk to me.

"Well, then come sit on Papa's lap." I said in a deep voice and patted my thighs invitingly. He shook his head and began to laugh. "No pedophile for you then, huh?" He got louder in his laughter and I stretched my arms above my head, pleased to make him laugh. Then he stopped abruptly.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" He choked out. I nodded hesitantly. "Good," He cooed at me. "I knew you looked cuter for some reason." I blushed and made a raspberry at him. I grabbed for the sandwich and noticed there was small sprinklings of salt on it and the plate. I barely contained my squeal and promptly began to eat.

"Rukiaaaaaaa." He whined and came to sit next to me and threw his arm around my shoulders. I ignored him, of course, because there'd be no Little Ichigo-loving time until my hunger was sated.

"Ichigo, you do realize I'd never had a grilled cheese sandwich outside of a school cafeteria before you made me one, right? So can you _please_ let me enjoy this?" I snapped at him. He rose an eyebrow.

"Your mother _never_ made you a grilled cheese sandwich?" He asked incredulously.

"Why do you always ruin the mood?" I asked because his question had tightened my heartstrings.

"How did I ruin the mood? Do you and your mother not get along?" He asked defensively.

"Umm... no. Y'know, her being dead and all really adds to the family strife." I said, sarcastically. He pulled me closer to his side and I took a big walloping bite out of my sandwich.

"I'm sorry," He said and we were quiet for a long time, in which he hadn't started the movie yet. I looked up him and saw his intense eyes and I pursed my lips thoughtfully. Most people would ask how it happened, how old I was. Y'know, the basics of my sad situation. But Ichigo stayed silent and it seemed as though he were absorbing the pain of my past. As though he truly felt it, like he wasn't surprised our pitying me. So in that instant all my pain and anger faded, not so they were gone, but so that they weren't so prevalent in my mind anymore. Then I smiled at him.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. My dad is dead too. And my older sister." He didn't seem in the least bit shocked. "But my sister died of completely differently causes. She died of kidney failure but not before I gave her one of mine." I quieted down to let him absorb my circumstances and I finished my sandwich in the mean time. When I finished, I leaned forward and placed my plate on the table. When I leaned back, Ichigo pulled up my shirt and felt both my sides then he felt the thin scar. He turned me to my left and looked at the thin cruving imperfection. He whispered something and I asked him to repeat it.

"Beautiful. You're beautiful. Everything about you is so _damned_ beautiful." He said loud enough for me to hear. I scoffed, about to say something sarcastic when I suddenly heard the thickness of his voice. I turned my head and looked at him just in time to see a crystalline tear slid out one eye.

"Aw, damn. Ichigo, I didn't tell you so you'd feel bad for me. Don't be upset." I tried to explain but he didn't let me finish. He pulled me close to his chest and kissed the life out of me. Something about his reaction didn't seem forced, it felt so _real_. "Ichigo, I'm not kidding. Don't feel bad."

"Shut up," He whispered at me harshly but still gently, enough to keep me quiet. "I knew when I saw you, that there was something broken in you. Something so beautifully broken. I wanted to fix it. I wanted to drown in your depths, I wanted to know how deep your soul was. I was just dying to know if I'd ever reach the end of this beauty." He began to cry in earnest so I held him closer to me and let his tears slid down my neck. "Now I know that I never will," I kissed his cheek when tears began to burn my eyes. "It goes on and on and on." My tears poured down and we cried together. I didn't deserve him.

And he didn't deserve this.

AN:

I'm actually a lot more pleased with this story and I'll try to keep the chapters busting out. I've got to change the genre on this...


	7. Chapter 7

**The Benefits Of A One Night Stand**

Chapter 7

It was beautiful, we spent the whole day together. Ichigo and I held each other taking turns crying. He let me tell him anything I willing about my life in turn he told some things that weren't exactly to sad to the a degree mine were but they did make me cry for him. He was such a good person that nothing bad at all should happen to him. And I guess his whole life _was_ pretty good until he met me. I was probably the worst thing for him in his life.

Nonetheless, he crooned to me, telling me how beautiful I was, how much he loved me (to which I said quietly, I know), how much he needed me and I didn't doubt any of it. It was obviously what he thought, so I left him tell me about it. He never tried to touch me sexually, all he did was hold my whole body his lap while rocking, hoping to spend up all his tears. When he was holding me like that I tilted my head all the way up and let him rest his head on the space right beneath my collarbone, when he had I tucked my head down. Then he finished that bout and made me lay flat on the couch by myself so he could sit on the ground and pick body parts that he loved.

It made me laugh. He picked my heart and said the rest could go burn because he had what he needed. But since I told him my heart wasn't for sale he picked several consolation prizes. Like my thighs, my arms, my nose, my eyes, my toes, my mind, and lastly- my lips. We kissed for a long time, nothing serious, all of it very lazy. But I felt secure and peaceful.

Then suddenly, I was desperate for a second, I wanted him to know everything- I didn't want to lose him. It occurred to me that I loved him. So I reached blindly and pulled him down to me on the couch, "I love you," I gasped out through my field of tears. He held me tighter so I waited for the coming rejection of all I had to offer, which wasn't much.

"I know," He said, and I laughed. It was more of a sad choking but I'll call it a laugh. He spread my legs and laid there.

"I love you," I said again.

"I love you, too." He replied softly. Those words seemed to turn him on, just the exchange of them made him deep between my legs. And the rest is history.

Then I woke up and I wasn't hungry. I rolled over on the couch and tried to sink into Ichigo's heat. His chest rumbled out a greeting. "So Rukia, while you were sleeping, I was thinking-" He started.

"Oh no, that's never a good thing." I cut him off playfully. He slapped my butt and I yelped.

"Be good," He warned me playfully, "This might make you unhappy because I'm bringing up a sad topic but when your sister and your parents died- who took care of you?" He asked seriously.

"See, this might make you more sad than it does me, but I took care of me. But first my parents died around the time of my birth and my sister abandoned me on a cardboard box-" He choked and I gave him a reproachful stare, " I don't know who took care of me then so I can't tell you much about that but I do remember being left in the dark again." I closed my eyes, "I remember soft, warm hands leading me into the cold night air and giving me a single kiss and telling me to stay there like a good girl, and just walking away. I don't know how long I stood there with my content expression, hoping to be a good girl before I finally began to cry. I stood there all night long and endured the cold before I knew my caretaker wasn't coming back for me.

"So I hated her for it. I hated her for loving her and her not loving me enough to stay. So I made someone who would never leave me in the dark, my imaginary friend. A motherly figure, you could say. Sodo No Shirayuki." I said wistfully. Ichigo's eyes never left me even though I was gazing off into the orangy afternoon air. "She was everything I'd ever wanted in a mother, except for being real of course. That was her one flaw. She was beautiful, dark hair- like mine but longer. Deep blue eyes, lips with a pronounced Cupid's bow, tall, slim, and smooth but hard hands. I'd didn't want anything to do with the soft, warm hands that had abandoned me time and time again. So she was a protector of sorts. She stayed with me all the time and gave me the inner flame necessary for me to withstand the coldest nights.

"Several years passed like that for me, until I was around 10-ish and my sister found me. Apparently, she'd married Byakuya then begun a long search in my name. She was already in advanced stages of kidney failure when I went to live them. Half the time, I never saw her because she needed dialysis about three times a week to keep her alive, the other half the time I spent with the Kuchkis'. They... they," I let those memories flash behind my eyes until I buried my head in Ichigo's chest, searching for a rock in the heavy tide of images.

"You can stop if you want to, baby." He stroked my hair but I shook my head and just siphoned strength from him to me like a vacuum.

"They shunned me in a way I didn't understand but at the same time, I did. I was a street rat infesting their home and lifestyle, I could see where I wasn't welcome. My 'cousins' hated me with a passion but that might have been because even if I didn't eat well, my hair was always long and kind of pretty. In a way it was all that I had above them. Then one day, my sister told me it was beautiful and as soon as she left me all alone, I went and grabbed a pair of garden shears and cut my hair. I picked up the hairs carefully so no one would know I did it until they saw me. I looked to see her reaction at dinner, I watched her with a glint in my eye and she began to cry, knowing I'd done it because of her and Byakuya slapped me for making her cry. I trembled with rage, what right did she have to cry over _ my _ hair and what right did Byakuya, a man I didn't know well, have to slap me for it? My sister, Hisana, she cried harder when he hit me as though she could feel the pain. That night Sodo No Shirayuki and I ran. Far far away from the Kuchki residence, until we were nothing more but a speck in the distance.

"They searched for me again. But I kept to the shadows now, only venturing out at night. I didn't want to be found, I'd rather live like a cockroach and be welcome than live a queen and be lonely. Then Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara found me, Yoruichi was just some woman I tried to steal bread from. She beat me to a pulp when I did though, then she dragged me back to her place and fed me and began lecturing on the reasons you shouldn't steal. I ignored her though, it was my first full meal in weeks, I didn't care what she had to say. Then Kisuke, her husband, came home and demanded to know why there was statue at his table. I liked him immediately.

"He started shouting that thing at his table was far to beautiful to be a girl, it must be a statue. I opened my mouth and giggled, I was missing one of my front teeth, I said, 'I'm not a statue, I'mma gwir'.' He became frenzied and danced a lot, 'Oh, it is a girl, it is a girl!' He yelled. Then crouched beside my chair at the kitchen table and asked me name so I told him and he asked if I wanted to stay with them for awhile and I hesitant. He asked if I was running away from the something. I told him about it and he told me, 'running away never did help anyone, beautiful girl Rukia child'. I looked to Yoruichi and her eyes were soft. He called me that for a long time after that, it made Yoruichi mad, she always said 'that I had name for a reason, so idiots didn't have to make stupid ones by themselves.

"So they adopted me and I guess the rest is history. Byakuya contacted me when I was 18 and requested I come back and read the letter Hisana left me on my death bed. I acquiesced and at the time I was more mature. Saw everything the way it was, y'know, the whole shebang. I told Yoruichi and Kisuke everything about me so they opened a restaurant in the name of my protector, Sodo No Shirayuki. I still consider them my real parents." I finished and and finally relaxed into Ichgio's embrace.

"And the rest is history," Ichigo echoed, looking at me in awe.


End file.
